Hyperdimension Neptunia One Crazy Story
by ShadowNathan23
Summary: a story of a gamer who is thrown into the world of neptunia what happens on this adventure? find out today
1. Thrown Into Hyperdimension?

Me: so whats up here is a self insert story i decided to try to make

door slams open*

?: Hey Author! when you starting the story!!

Me: Dang it Neptune i am fixing to start now also did you have to slam the door like that?

Neptune: well you was taking forever so i came to make sure you was writing it already

me: whatever just sit over there and eat some pudding

Note i do not take credit for any neptunia characters used in the story other than my OC i hope You Enjoy

\--Chapter 1 Thrown into Hyper World?--

Sitting in a gamer chair is a male named Nathan who is 29 yold 5'10 average build With Black Hair But is a huge gamer/Anime nerd also extremely shy

Nathan is playing some Megadimension Neptunia VII

"Alright time to start a new game plus again" i say as i select the option from the ingame dialog box

"okay while the intro is starting gonna grab a soda and read a few chapter on a fanfiction im following" i walk over the fridge grabbing a root beer soda then turn on my tablet to continue reading the fanfiction i started yesterday

as the intro is finished i put the tablet down to progress with my setup in the games party which consists of Blanc,C-Sha,Rom,Uni

after clearing tutorial i start to hear a voice

"Please Help Save This World" a mysterious voice says as i am going for the correct ending route

"uh who said that?" i say as im looking around the room

"Please You Must Save Our World" the voice says

"Woah what world are you talking about"

i say but as i do i notice a dialogue box on the screen that i never noticed before looking closely i start to read the text

 **DO YOU WANT TO BE A HERO?** **SELECT YES OR SELECT NO** viewing the options i select because who wouldn't want to be a hero in hyperdimension neptunia world

after selecting yes another dialogue box appears

 **THANK YOU FOR SELECTING YES HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR TIME IN THE NEPTUNIA WORLD!** All of a sudden a portal opens up under me and i start falling towards a building in the sky i can see four colored lights clashing against each other

"ok i have a feeling i know where im about to land at might as well make myself known" i say as the building is coming closer into view

on the island in the sky four girls are at each other's throats with 3 of them gaining up on 1 of them

"Well it looks like your time is up" the girl with white hair emerald eyes and a black jumpsuit say

"i agree you have been quite a thorn in the war" the girl with green hair and purplish eyes with a White jumpsuit says

"But Why are You Three doing this?! whats the point of it all" the girl long purple hair and blueish eyes says looking at the other 3

"Its because your in the freaking way of the War for us to become the true goddess!!" the girl with bluish hair and red eyes wearing a white jumpsuit say

" **HEY I KNOW YOU GIRLS ARE TALKING BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU COULD MOVE!!!!!"** i say as im about to crash infront of them

"HUH?!" the four of them say as i crash through the roof of the building they are fighting in

" ok now that was rad i'd have to say" i say as i start to get up dusting the debris off of me

"who the hell are you?!" the blue haired girl says as she points her weapon of choice at me which is a 2handed axe

"i would put the axe down if i was you Blanc" i say straightforward to the girl with blue hair

"?!" all of gave me puzzling looks

"Did i say something wrong?" i say looking at the four girls

"um how do you know Blanc?" the girl with green hair says to me

" i know all of your names i even know what nations you each rule and who the true mastermind of this war is" i say as im sitting in the middle of the room with my eyes closed

"What mastermind are you talking about? and theres no way you can know our names and nations" the white haired girl says with her sword pointed at me

"Chill out Noire Cpu Black Heart Of Lastation you can put your sword down" i look directly at her saying that while stretching

" but in order of i guess alphabetical it would be CPU Black Heart of Lastation aks Noire,CPU Green Heart Of Leanbox aka Vert,CPU Purple Heart Of Planeptune aka Neptune, and finally CPU White Heart Of Lowee aka Blanc" i say each of the girls name while looking at each when i say their name

" impossible theres no freaking way you can know who we are and what nations we rule!!" Blanc Says as she jumps up into the air to hit me with her exe skill

 **HARD BREAK!** as its coming down on me i instantly grab the axe and hold it in place blood is pouring out of my hand because of it

all the girls give me a shocked expression

"uh whats with the faces?" i say looking at the girls including blanc who attacked me

"How Are You Able to Hold White Hearts Axe So Easily When Your Just a Human?" Noire Says to me

"hmm i don't know maybe i just believe in something or maybe someone" i say looking a certain blue haired cpu

"W-Whatever your still no match for me anyway" Blanc Says looking away from me

letting out a small laugh i look at a hole in the wall and grab Neptune's hand

"Well Neptune i believe its time to start the adventure to stop the main villan don't you?" i say rushing to the hole in the wall dragging Neptune with me

"W-Wait are you crazy?!" Neptune says looking at me worried

" we will be fine neptune" turning to the other 3 i look at the girl with blur hair Blanc "Til We Meet Again Blanc" i say as i jump out of the hole in the wall into the sky below with neptune who passed out and is now in her human form

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

\--Authors Notes--

Me Well Heres My First Self Insert Story i hope i did alright See you all next Time


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey Everyone I'm here with another chapter in the self insert story of mine

*locks door quickly*

Me: there now neptune shouldn't be able to get in xD

Neptune: Hey Author Hows It going

Me:Dang it not again whatever let the story continue

\--Chapter 2 The Adventure Begins--

waking up in a bed i start to stir i slowly open my eyes to see a girl with long brown hair a blue jacket with a clover hairpin accessory in her hair look at me

"Oh your awake i thought you was gonna be out longer after that fall" the girl says looking at me while sitting in a chair near the bed

"i can imagine so especially that really big jump i did earlier" i say letting out a small chuckle

the girl looks at me weirdly as if im crazy or something

"well anyway i guess introductions are in order My Name is Nathan What is Yours Miss?" i say as i extend my hand out for a handshake with her

"I'm IF the Wandering Traveler Of Gameindustri" the girl introuces herself as she shakes my hand

"so Miss IF can you show me where the nearest weapon shop i may need a weapon or two for a adventure i tend to be apart of" i ask politely looking at IF

"Sure but are you able to walk after that fall?" IF asks me looking at me with question marks floating around her head

I jump out of bed and stretch my legs showing i can walk

"Perfectly ok to walk Miss IF" i say looking at her

"ok follow me then" she says as we leave the room we are in we walk down the busy street of the town i fallen to we come to a little shop with a weapon sign

entering the shop i browse the weapons none seem to interest me until i see a certain weapon its a two handed sword with white lining and blueish steel i take the sword to the counter the old man behind the counter sees what i brought to him

"So i see you want to purchase the imitation sword of the legendary Male CPU" the old man says looking at me and IF

"Imitation sword of the legendary male CPU?" both IF and i say looking at the old man behind the counter

"Yes the legendary male CPU who was said to be on par maybe even stronger then the goddess of white herself and was probably the only one who could soothe her raging moments" the old man said looking at us

looking down at the sword i immediately say to IF " lets purchase it i feel like it will be helpful in the future"

"alright if your sure we'll buy it how much is it sir?" IF asks the old man behind the counter

"you two can take it for free its been sitting on display for generations and no one wanted it until you two came along" he says as we both look at ourselves nodding in agreement

"well sir atleast take 5000 credits for it we don't wanna leave without paying you something" IF says looking at the old man behind the counter

"very well if you insist" he says as takes the credits from IF

we leave the shop with the sword in my possession i look at IF and ask

"Is There a Clothing Store around i feel i may need some new clothes than what im wearing right now" i am wearing a red and black shorts blue tank top with flip-flops on my feet not the best outfit to fight mobs in

"Yea i know a place that sells decent clothes at a reasonable price follow me " IF Says to me

Following IF we walk down the street a couple of blocks to a shop with a clothing design for its Sign

entering the shop i walk over to the mens section and start to browse the clothes

at the end of the day i walk out with two bags of clothes one has winter clothes which i felt would be useful for later on and another bag with my old clothes im wearing my new clothes which consists of a blue jeans white shirt black leather jacket and combat shoes

"So IF is there any place i could using my sword i wanna be atleast somewhat useful in the fights ahead" i say to IF as we walk down the street

"We could take on a guild quest besides im curious as to your battle skill is" IF says

walking a bit further down the street we enter a building near a very tall structure i glance over at the building then back to the one IF just entered

"So this is the guild huh not too shabby" i say looking around on the inside

inside the guild IF goes find a quest that would help me with getting used to using my sword we just bought me

i walk over to a lounge area to sit in a chair while i wait for IF to find a quest

on top of a building outside the guild is a lone figuer wearing a cloak

"Well Looks Like The Otherworldly Visitor is about to start his training let's see see if he can handle the monster i have planned for him" the figure smirks evilly as the figure walks away

TO BE CONTINUED

\--Authors Notes--

me:so yea sorry about a short chapter this time i will try to make it up in next chapter other then that i'll see ya next time


	3. The Encounter

me: so as i said i will make up for the last chapter this time

Neptune: Hey! when am i gonna make my grand entrance author

Me:just sit over there neptune your going to make a entrance shortly

enjoy the chapter

\--Chapter 3 The Encounter--

~at the guild

Walking over to me IF looks at me like she is nervous about something

"whats up IF are you Alright?" i say as i look at the girl in question

"I'm fine its just the quest i chose for us to do is what bothering me" IF Says to me with a nervous look on her face

"so whats wrong with the quest that is making you nervous?" i say to her looking confused

she hands me the quest paper that she already started for us to do for my training

i read the paper

~HELP WANTED~

A COUPLE OF DOGOOS HAVE BEEN MESSING WITH TRAVELERS THEY ARE NOTORIOUS FOR MESSING WITH TRAVELERS BELONGINGS

Reward 500 Credits

i look at her confused "so are dogoos terrifying?" i ask

"its not that look near the bottom of the paper" IF Says to me

i look near the bottom of the paper in very small words i read the following message

NOTE DOGOOS ARE IN PRESENCE OF TWO ANICENT DRAGONS TRAVELING ALONG WITH THE HOARD

"so dragons are tough i take it?" i say to IF

"not only are they tough they are really vicious too" IF Says with a bit of fear in her voice

"well lets see what we can do for them atleast right?" i say with confidence to IF giving her a smile

"your right i need to think positive lets go!" IF says with high spirits

we walk out of the city to a small village on the outskirts of the city

entering the village we noticed that there are hardly anyone wandering around or no kids playing outside

"is the monsters that terrifying to the village?" i ask IF as we are walking through the village

"well normally dogoos shouldn't cause fear like this but the dragons are a different story they are known to cause mass terror in a village like this" IF says with concern be in her voice

as the walk continues i see a large building on the right side of the road with some people infront of it

"Hey IF look over there i assume that must be the elder's house?" i say looking over to where the people are located at

IF looks at the house I'm looking at and nods in agreement

we walk over as we get closer we start to hear voices "Why Havent Something been done about the dogoos with the dragons yet?!" a villager says

"please calm down we already have two people on the case of them I'm sure they will clear it for us" the elder says

"oh sure like a short girl with purple hair and a nurse in training are really going to stop two dragons with a hoard of dogoos" a villager says aloud

upon hearing about i instantly run up to the villager who mentioned her

"Hey you whats this about a short girl with purple hair?!" i look at the villager with a glare in my eyes

"whats it to ya?!" the villager glared back me

"That girl is someone important to the city your village is located near hell shes important to the whole world of Gameindustri!" i say with a hint of anger in my voice

the elder interupts us looking at me

"please calm down you two I'm sorry sir but your asking about the short haired girl who just came a little while ago?" the elder asks me

"yes sir i am do you know where she might of went?" i ask sincerely to the elder

"yes she went to the field just west of the gates that's where the monsters was last sighted" the elder says

upon hearing those words i grab IF's hand and bolted to the field

"Woah slow down Nathan Whats the rush!!" IF Yells at me as im running with her to the field

"We need to her IF that girl along with her friend are in trouble" i say as we are running

"trouble? what are you talking about?" she says confused by all this

"while you was grabbing the quest i felt a presence and heard a voice saying that they have a monster planned for me to fight if im right they also said it was dragons and that they was ancient kinds" i say as we near the field where the two girls are

in the distance we can see a fight going on the dogoos are defeated by the girl with purple hair but the dragons prove a challenge for her

"Nepu!" she says as she is swatted into a tree which the impact breaks the tree

blood is pouring from her mouth as she looks at the two dragons the nurse is already unconscious

*ROARRRR* one of the dragons wind up its claw to attack again

i rush into the field equipping my two handed sword jumping into the air i slash the dragon with my exe skill

*Glacial Slash!* it deals a massive amount of frost damage to the dragon killing it in one blow the other dragon howls for its comrade being slain

i walk over to the girl the was about to be attacked and help her up

"whew that was close huh Neptune?" i say looking at her

"Wha do i know you?" she says confused like while looking at me

"i will tell you my name after but just sit there for a few minutes ok?" i say with a smile

the other dragon fast apporaches me with its claw raised up as it comes down i block it with my sword and toss the dragon on its butt

"Come now you really think you can defeat me?" i say taunting the dragon

it gets back up and goes into a virus mode

"ah a challenge lets do this!" i say with a big grin on my face

*FROSTY DEFENSE!* i yell as a huge amount of ice surround me like a knights armor

the dragon slashes me but its claw is met with my armor freezing its claw

"pathetic your match for me" i say as i jump into the air

*AVALANCHE DIVE!* i scream as i hit the ground causing a make shift avalanche appear killing the other dragon

"well thats taking care of" i walk over to IF to see about the nurse

"is she going to be ok IF" i ask sincerely

"Yea She'll be fine just a small bruise on her arm" she says with concern

walking over to Neptune i smile at her

"so are you okay neptune?" i ask with a smile

"I'll be fine but how are you that strong?" she asks excitedly

"Well I..."

TO BE CONTINUED

\--Author Notes--

Me: so heres the next chapter i hope is longer than the last one i hope you all enjoyed


	4. The Hunt Begins

Me: so yea sorry for the 1 day late chapter kinda wanted to take a day off after spending 3 straight days making 3 chapters other than that enjoy the next chapter

\--Chapter 4 The Hunt Begins--

"Well I guess it must be because of this imitation sword i bought in the city" i say as i show Neptune my Two Handed Sword

"Imitation Sword? Whats that mean?" Neptune Asks with a question mark over her head

"I'll tell you when we get back to the city can you walk?" i ask lending her a hand to get up

"I'll be fine just a few scratches" she says as she grabs my hand and stands up

we walk over to where IF and the other girl is i notice she is alert now

"Well Hello Miss Are You Feeling Alright?" i ask sincerely to the girl in question

"Yep I'm alright I'll iust need to put some bandages on when i get home" she says with a bright smile

"But Who Are You Mister?" she asks me with a confused look

"My Name is Nathan But You Can call me Nat-Nat if it helps you easier but may i ask who are you miss?" i ask her in return

"My Name is Compa I'm a Nurse in Training!" She says Smiling at me

"Well Compa What are You and That Kid doing out here?" IF Asks her while pointing her finger at Neptune

"Nepu! I'm not a kid I'm the loveable protagonist Neptune of this fanfiction!" Neptune Exclaims while pointing her finger at IF

"Actually Neptune Nathan is Protagonist of the Story Your just a good friend in the story" the author says

"What?! why is he the protagonist and not me?" Neptune says while looking at the sky

"Its the way the story is Neptune so just bare with it" the author says

"What is she doing?" IF Asks me while looking at Neptune weirdly

"Just typical Fourth Wall Breaks is all she is doing right now" I say to IF

"You seem to know a bit about Nep-Nep Nat-Nat" Compa says to me

"I Do know about her and about the other CPU's as well as you two" i say to Compa

"Really theres no way you know about me!" IF says looking at me sternly

"But i do know about you IF i will tell all i know when we meet the rest of our party members in the future" i say to the girls

"But besides that what was the two of you doing out here?" i ask Neptune and Compa

"Oh Right! we are currently looking for info on key fragments!" Neptune Exclaims

"Key Fragments?" IF and I Both ask Neptune

"Yep I got a message from a princess being hidden somewhere named Histy and she says i need to find 4 keyfragments to free her" Neptune Says to me and IF

"well alright lets head to the village to let the elder know about the monsters" i say as i start walking back towards the village

the girls catch up and we all reach the village i walk over to the elder

"Sir the Monsters are taking care of they shouldn't bother you anymore" i say with a smile

"oh thank you so much now our children can play again!" the elder smiles brightly

after reaching thanks from the villagers we head back to the city

entering the city i look to neptune and compa

"So Where is it that you two stay at?" i ask politely

"Nep-Nep stays with me at my house" Compa Says

"Well are You Two Going to be alright making it to your home You took quite a hit there" i say with concern

"We'll be fine no need to worry about us" Neptune Says

"Atleast allow me and IF to walk you back to your house compa its the least we can do for you two" i say looking at the two girls

"Well alright thank you Nat-Nat! please follow me" Compa Says Walking Down the street with Neptune IF and I following her

~5 minutes later

"Here we are the house Nep-Nep and i are staying which is basically my grandpa's house" Compa Says

the girls head in to relax after a hard thought battle

i start to walk to the door but as soon as i take that first step i feel something is off in a Cavern Near By

"This Feeling Must Mean That..." i say to myself

i quickly bolt away from the door and head to the the Cavern of where i felt the disturbance at

~Cavern Of Origins

i enter the cave which has purpleish crystals growing on the walls as I'm traverseing the cave i start to hear a faint laughter

"Oh ho ho ho ho well atleast no one will know of your location Histoire" the voice says as she puts something in her pocket

hiding behind a rock i listen in

"You Can't keep me imprisoned here forever Arfoire Neptune and the other CPU's Will Free Me" Another Voice Says

"As if Histoire They don't even know where to look for the fragments plus they have the war to worry about" Arfoire Says Laughing

"ugh get a tic tac or something your breath smells terrible" i mumble to myself

"Whos there!?!?" Arfoire Says As she looks over at the rock im hiding behind

"No point in hiding now is there" i say as i walk out from behind the rock

"Who The Hell Are You?!" Afoire Yells at me while pointing her Spear at my neck

summoning my sword i point it at her neck

"How about a little match first Afoire I'm sure we can know about each other that way" i say as i get into my fighting stance

"Oh Ho a human wishes to fight me? very well i am getting a bit bored so i"ll humor you" Afoire says as she too gets into her battle stance

We both stare each other down watching each other's movements a small stalagmite falls and we both rush each Other

*CLASH BANG CLASH CLASH*

sparks are coming out of our weapons as we continue to clash

"I must say You are quite Strong for a Human" Afoire Says as we push our weapons against each other

"and Your not too bad yourself but i think we end our little match don't you?" i say with a grin as i start to push her back

"i agree let's end this i have other business elsewhere" Afoire Says with a wicked grin on her face

we both put a little distance between us then we look at each other as our weapons start glowing like rainbows

"On 3?" i say to Afoire with a serious look on my face

"Correct on 3" Afoire Says Back to me with a serious look as well

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go!" i say dashing towards Afoire as she Does the same

*Avalanche Dive!* i yell as she is closing in yelling her attack as well

*Darkness Pierce!* She yells as she thrusts her spear at me

i avoid and hit her with my attack freezing her in place she drops something after being frozen

"So this is the so called Key fragment huh?" i say looking at the item i picked

up

"G-G-Give that back!" Afoire Yells At me while still being frozen

"hmm nah i atleast deserve a prize and this will have to do for now" i say looking at afoire as i put the key fragment in my pocket

walking out of the cave i head of Origins i make my trek back to compa's house

upon entering the door im greeted by Neptune

"Nathan! where have you been!?" Neptune Says to me

"Yea You Disappeared All of a Sudden" IF Says

"I had to take care of something else where but Neptune you say your looking for items called Key fragments?" i ask Neptune

"Yea a princess named Histy said i need to find 4 of them" Neptune Says

reaching in my pocket i hand her the fragment i won

"Nepu? whats this?" Neptune asks me

"Thats one of the fragments your looking for" i say to her

"oh so this is a fragment" Neptune says

"WHAAAAT!" the 3 girls say at the same time

All of a sudden a voice comes from the fragment

"Oww my ears can you 3 please not yell?"

"W-W-Whos there?!" Compa says a little frightened

"No need to be alarmed i am talking to you through rhe the fragment my name is Histoire"

"Histy?! how are you talking to us through the fragment?" Neptune Asks

"I..."

TO BE CONTINUED

\--Authors Notes--

so here is another chapter that i hope is a bit better than before i know the fight wasn't detailed but I'm still trying my best with the story so i hope you can forgive my mistakes along the story


	5. The Spar Of Planeptune

\--The Spar Match of Planeptune--

"I am only able to talk to you 3 because of your friend there" Histoire Says from the fragment

"Our Friend?" the girls say at the same time

"The One Named Nathan" Histoire Says

"WHAAAAT!" the girls screamed

"Nathan is it true that we are talking to histy because of you?" Neptune asks

"Yes you remember when i disappeared? well its because i went to a cave that i had a bad feeling about and explored it a bit i encountered someone there and fought in a battle at the end of the battle i grabbed the fragment dropped by the opponent" i say to Neptune

"Wow!" the girls say

"Yes what he says is true he did win the fragment fair and square in a battle" Histoire Says

"Compa IF lets go outside Neptune and Histoire Needs to talk alone" i say to the two girls as I'm heading to the door

"Okay" the two say following me outside

"So what really happened when you disappeared?" IF asks me

"Don't scream when i tell you this but the cave i was at earlier is where Histoire is at" i say with a low voice

"Whaaa?" IF starts to yell but i cover her mouth with my hand

"Shhh don't yell Neptune can't know the location yet until the other fragments are gathered" i say in my normal voice

"Alright I'll trust you on that" IF Says

"Thanks IF" i say bowing in respect

Neptune walks out the door

"What are you guys doing out here?" Neptune asks looking at us

"So done with your talk Neptune?" i say looking at the girl in question

"Yep Histy says that the other Fragments might be on the other landmasses" Neptune Says

"Well let's head to Lastation next alright girls?" I say to the three girls

"Why Lastation?" Compa Asks me

"Well if i am correct on time the land mass should be arriving soon right IF?" i say looking at IF

"Your right but we need to head to the basilicom to get travel passes before heading there" IF Says to me

"Well let's head there tomorrow Neptune lets go out into the field i want evaluate Your abilities in battle" i say

"Nepu! why me though?" Neptune asks

"its because i have a feeling 3 individuals will be coming after you as we travel the other landmasses and i want you to be able to handle yourself" i state with a serious look

"But im already strong enough to handle them" Neptune trys to say

"Your strong now but doesn't mean that they can easily get much stronger then before you know" i say

"I.. No Your Right let's go" Neptune says to me

We walk to the field to where we met up for the quest

walking a certain distance Neptune and I stare at each other

"Alright Neptune We Will Train with your base form first" i say drawing out my sword

"Alright" She says drawing her katana out

Hearing a leaf fall from a tree and hit the ground we dash at each other clashing our swords

CLASH BANG BOOM CLASH CLASH

She slashes at me i dodge and slash back at her

we continue slashing for a minute before she trys to use a skill on me

16 bit Mega Blade!" a pixel blade came out of nowhere and trys to strike me

dodging the pixel blades being thrown at me i start a dash to her

BOOM BOOM BOOM*

Debris is flying all over the place a sword manages to scrape my face

Neptune Summons bigger version of the pixel blade as soon as i got closer

32 Bit Mega Blade!* she says as a biggee sword appears out of no where and slams where in front of me

dodging the sword i get behind Neptune " Your Flank is Open" i say before attempting to hit her with my swords hilt

CLANG* she predicts this and blocks with her katana

"Not So Fast Buddy" Neptune Says Smirking

"Not Bad Neptune But Lets See You Handle This!" i say to her

Glacial Clones!* i yell as Clones of the 3 other CPU's appear in icy form

"Nepu?!" Neptune Screams

"W-Whaaat!!" Compa and IF says

"these 3 are merely ice clones of the other 3 goddesses but they are just as deadly as the real ones at maxium power" i say to neptune

"You gotta be kidding me maxium power?!" Neptune Yells at me

"Thats correct if you are to stand a chance against them when we visit the other landmasses you will need to fight their ice clones" i say to Neptune

"But how can i when i have memory lost" Neptune says

"Well you'll just have to figure that out as we travel but for now I'm sending CPU Black Heart Clone at you since its her nation we are heading to tomorrow" i say with a determined voice

"Alright" Neptune Says

"Go" i say as the Black Heart ice clone dashes towards Neptune at full force

CLASH BANG BOOM CLASH BANG*

The two girls clash their swords against each others struggling to push the other back

VOLCANO DRIVE!* the clone yells as it tries to hit Neptune

Neptune avoids and Counters with her own Skill

CROSS COMBINATION!* Neptune Yells as she goes for a hit on the clone

CLANG* the clone blocks the attack looking smug at Neptune

The spar match continues for a good 3 hours with both being almost even in power

"Stop!" i yell as the two came to a halt

"thats enough neptune good job" i say as she plops down on the grass

"Haa haa that was intense" She says out of breath

"Here you go Nep Nep" Compa hands her a bottle of water

"Thank you Compa" Neptune Says as she chugs the water down

"Come on you guys lets head back to town we need to rest for the travel to lastation" i say walking back to the city

the girls catch up Neptune takes a shower and goes to bed i decide to sleep on the couch

"its going to be a long eventful day tomorrow" i say to myself quietly

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

\--Author Notes--

So here is another chapter i hope everyone enjoys it and I'll see y'all next time on the next chapter


	6. Journey to lastation part 1

\--Chapter 6 The Journey to Lastation Part 1--

~Compa's House

it is still early in the morning the sound of snoring can be heard from inside the bedrooms

i wake up from the couch and walk into the kitchen grabbing some pots and pans i start to make breakfast which is of course a simple one of eggs bacon toast rice with orange juice to drink

"Nepu?" Neptune says as she starts to smell the food

the other girls start to do the same

in the kitchen im now finishing setting the table when i hear commotion coming from the bedrooms

"the girls must be up" i say to myself

the three girls walk into the kitchen and look at the table

"Nat-Nat did you make this yourself?" Compa asks me

"Yes i did i want to show thanks for allowing me to stay here despite me being a guy" i say to Compa

"its no problem as my grandpa always says its the right way to help others no matter their way on things" she says to me

all four of us sit at the table and begin to eat

"Wow!" all three girls say

"Well is it good?" i ask for confirmation

"Good? Its The Best We Ever Eaten!"

Neptune Says Excitedly

"Thats good i was worried i used to much salt in any of the food" i say

"no you used the right amount everything is so delicious" IF Says

"Well I'm gonna wait outside we gotta get going soon" i say after washing my plate and heading to the door

after exiting the house i sit on the ground close to the stairs

"this is gonna be a real annoyance soon" i say to myself quietly

the door opens up and the three girls walk out

"Why Are You sitting on the ground for?" IF asks me

"Just Waiting for you three" i say

walking to the basilicom we enter into the lobby

"Yes can i help you?" a staff member from behind a counter asks us

i walk over to the staff letting the girls rest

"Yes i would like to purchase 4 passports for 4 individuals to enter the other landmasses of lowee lastation and leanbox please" i say to the staff member

"All right i just need the four of you to sign these papers and we should get your passports" the staff member says handing me 4 papers to sign

i walk over the girls handing them each a paper to sign

"Here we gotta sign these before we can get our passports" i say as i already finished signing my own paper

the girls sign theirs and i take the papers to the staff member

"Here you go" i say to the staff member

the staff member then handed me 4 passports each with our Names on them

"alright lets go!" Neptune says excitedly

walking to the draw bridge for lastation we show the guard our passports the bridge starts to desend

after crossing the bridge we enter a cave i walk over to Neptune

"Neptune be ready we are sure to meet our sparing partner here" i say seriously

"Right" she says in agreement

continuing through the cave we come to a bridge with several boulders i stop in the middle of the bridge

"everyone stop moving" i say

"Huh why?" the girls ask

"Because we have a visitor near us" i say in a serious voice

"Who?" IF Asks me

"lets say its someone who neptune spared with yesterday" i say

"impossible!" IF Yells

FROST SLASH!* i yell as i strike the boulder where the visitor is hiding

"Kyaaah" the voice yells after avoiding the attack

"Figured you'd be here Noire" i say looking at the girl in question

"H-H-How!? no human can detect me!" She Yells at me

"Well maybe this human is smarter then you think" i say

"Besides that i bet you want to fight Neptune again don't you" i say seriously

"Nepu?" Neptune tilts her head in confusion

"Of Course she must be destroyed!" Noire Says

"But can you Handle Her this time?" i say with a smug look on my face

"What do you mean?" Noire Says

"Neptune if you would please" i say

without a second thought neptune rushes Noire slamming her into the wall with a single clash of their swords

"What the hell how is she this strong?!" Noire Yells

"it may be of the training i helped her with yesterday before coming here" i say

"What Training?!" She yells at me as she continues to guard against Neptune's Attacks

"I would tell you but its probably best to show you later on when we meet again" i say to Noire

walking over to neptune i pat her head "Alright neptune thats enough" i say

"mmm alright" She says smiling

standing up Noire Starts to run away

after the confirmation with Noire we continued through the cave reaching the end we enter the city of lastation

"Wow The City is Amazing!" Compa Says Excitedly

"stay focused we need to gather information on the fragment" i say in a serious voice

"But its a new city we should have fun!" Neptune Says

"No We are here to find information" IF says agreeing with me

we continue walking through the streets eventually reaching the basilicom

we enter the basilicom a Rude staff Member yells at us

"What The heck are You Kids Doing Here?!" The Staff Member Says

"Sir You Need To Calm Down" i say in Serious Voice

"Who The Hell Are You Huh?!" The Staff Member Yells at me

"I'm The One who is watching over these girls" i say

TO BE CONTINUED

\--Author Notes--

so yea sorry for the late upload and the short version i have been busy for the last few days i will continue to do my best with the story


	7. journey to lastation part 2

\--The Journey To Lastation Part 2--

"I'm the one who is watching over these girls" i say to the rude staff member

"Whats Yer Point Huh?!" The Rude Staff Member Says

"Well it just so happens i know exactly who your working for and i know its not the basilicom or for the CPU so i would recommend you cooperate with me otherwise i will spill the beans of what your company is actually working on at this moment" i say with a death

stare

"Bastard! You Don't Know crap about who i work for!!" the staff member yells at me while throwing a fist at me

catching the fist i squeeze tightly of the fist

"now now that isn't very nice" i say with a stare

walking over to the girls we exit the basilicom before it got much worse

after exiting the basilicom we arrive where we all sat on a few benches

IF walks over to me and punches me in the arm

"What The Heck is wrong with you Nathan why did you have to do that for?" IF says to me in a stern Voice

"i didn't like the way he treated you girls plus i have a feeling we will see him down the line" i say to IF

"Well you didn't have to antagonize the situation" IF Says

"Heres a hint about me IF i am very protective of my friends and loved ones if i see them being bullied or hurt i will prevent it even if i have to get in the crossfire" i say seriously

the girls looked at me with shocked faces

"Wow Nathan you'd really do that for us?" Neptune asks as she hugged my right arm

"Yes Neptune I will you three girls are important friends to me i will do everything in my power to keep you safe" i say with a smile

"but enough of this mushy stuff lets find a hotel to stay in while we look for info on the fragment" i say

"Right but where should we look?" Compa Asks

"Not to Worry i have the map of lastation and theres a hotel a few blocks away from we are" IF says

getting up we follow IF to a hotel where i pay up front for a few days

entering our separate rooms i change into a pair of red shorts with a light blue tank top

exiting the hotel i go for a jog for about 4 miles before heading to the park to practice my sword swings

"Haaa Yaaaa" i yell as i continue to practice my sword swings

after a few swings i decide to do at least 45 sit ups not before taking the tank top to let the cool breeze hit my upper body

walking back to the hotel i enter the lobby as i do IF and Compa stops me before i could go up the stairs

"Nathan where were you?" IF says before stopping to look at my upper body blushing

"Just doing some exercise gotta make sure im in shape for future fights whats up" i say looking at IF

"We have a job from the owner of a small restaurant" IF says to me

"a job from Chian huh" i mumble to myself

walking down the street from the hotel we enter a ally to find a restaurant with a factory next to it the restaurant is called Chian's family dinner

entering the restaurant we are meet with the owner who introduces herself

"Hello welcome to Chian's family dinner my name is chian how can i help you" she says to the four of us

"we came because of a job you want done?" i say to chian

"ah the test on the sword im working on!" Chian says excitedly

"test on sword?" we all ask

Chian pulls out a sword from under the counter

"This is the sword i would like you all to perform the test on" Chian says as she shows the sword to us

"hmm so a test model of a future sword huh" i mumble to myself

"So im guessing we need to use the sword to kill a monster which is located at a cave on the outskirts of town right?" i ask chian

"Yes but how did you know i was gonna ask you to do that?" Chian Says to me

"just a hunch" i say to Chian

after eating lunch at chian's dinner we head off to the cave

"Wow the crystals are so pretty" Compa says as we arrive at the cave

"Stay Focused we need to let neptune kill the monster with chian's sword we have" i state in a serious voice

"Nepu? why do i have to be the one to kill the monster?" Neptune asks me

continuing through the cave we arrive at a spot where all is real quiet

"hmm its too quiet almost like a certain goddess came here and killed the monsters" i say out loud

"Huh what do you mean a goddess came and killed the monsters" IF asks me confused by what i said

"why don't we ask her then" i say as i slash at the wall said goddess was hiding behind

"Eeek!!! don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Noire says as she appears infront of the group

"Hiding behind a wall because you want to defeat neptune is really failing as a goddess even for you noire" i say with a serious look on my face

"Well if she wasn't alive then the stupid war would be-" Noire starts to say

"But i told you before once the four of you are together again i will explain the truth of your so called war thats been going on" i interrupted Her

"Do You really know the truth of the war?" IF asks me

"Yes i do" i reply back to IF

"But i suppose you want to know how i trained Neptune to where she was able to beat you yesterday right?" i ask Noire

"Yes! a human can't possibly train a goddess" Noire Says to me

 ***GLAICAL CLONES!*** i yell as ice clones of the four goddesses themselves appear in front of me

"Whaaat! how is that possible?!" Noire yells as she looks at her clone

"The Black Heart Clone is the one i used on Neptune to train her for fighting you" i say to Noire

"But How?! this clone can't be that strong!" Noire yells

"The Clone is as strong as You are when in full power" i say

"Really? can i use it to train myself too?" Noire asks

"Of course you can train now if you want" i say to Noire

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **\--Authors Notes--**

so just wanna say sorry for the very late update kinda got a bit side tracked with stuff but i hope you enjoy the next chapter


	8. Journey to lastation part 3

\--Journey to Lastation Part 3--

~in the cave on the outskirts of Lastation

"are you ready to begin your training Noire?" i ask the goddess

"Of Course! im ready for anything!" Noire says aloud

"Go" i send the clone of her self at her to begin her training

CLASH CLASH* sword clashing can be heard throughout the cave as the two goddesses (fake and real) clash their swords at each other

The fake black heart rushes Noire at breaking speed but ultimately misses as Noire blocks the attack with her sword

"You Won't get the better of me!" Noire yells at the fake version of herself

Both Fake and Real Rush Towards each other with their swords glowing

LACE RIBBON!* both yell as their swords clash against each other causing a explosion to be heard

after the dust settles the two goddesses are struggling to push each other back

"Grrr i will not lose to You!!" Noire Yells

giving the fake a death stare Noires Sword glows bright as a rainbow once more

Rushing at the fake Noire jumps and slashes at the fake while yelling her attack

INFINITE SLASH!* Noire yells as a pillar of light surrounds the fake version as slashing sounds can be heard from within the pillar

after the pillar dies down the fake has a few cuts in its icy body

Noire walks slowly to the fake with intent to kill it but i stop her

"Noire that's enough i will let you go all the way with it later on" i say to Noire as the ice clone disappears

"alright but you better keep your word" Noire says to me as she lowers her sword

continuing through the cave we encounter the monster we are suppose to defeat with Chian's test sword

"Ok let's do this" i say as the girls and me get into our battle stances

ROAAAR* we hear as the monster revs up its claw for attack

Frost Knight!* i yell as icy Armor surrounds me while i block the attack with my two handed sword

As im holding the monster at bay the girls begin their attack on the monster

Cross Combination!* Neptune yells in her CPU form with the test sword in hand

Dark Flame!* IF yells as her Katars set the monster ablaze

the monster roars in pain as its about to die

"Neptune use the test sword to finish it!!!" i yell

"Right!" Neptune says as she flys by me and slashes the monster with the test sword causing it to burst into pixels

transforming back into her human form she runs over to me excitedly

"Nathan did i do good?!" Neptune says to me while smiling brightly

"Yes you did an excellent job Neptune" i say to Neptune pating her head

i walk over to Noire and tap her on the shoulder

"By the way Noire once we reach the dinner you should probably make up a excuse" i say calmly to Noire

"What why should i do that?" Noire Asks me

"Because once we reach the dinner the owner will instantly recognize you as you enter even with your glasses on" i say

upon entering Chian's dinner we all got a table to sit at together

as we are chatting at the table we hear the door to the dinner open

upon looking towards the door we see a man in a business suit witb blond hair standing there

"Hello? is Miss Chian Here?" The man asks

Walking out of the kitchen area Chian walks over to the man

"I'm Chian How can i help you?" She asks the man

before the man could say anything i walk over to the two

"Excuse me Sir could i have a word with you outside?" i ask politely

"Nepu? What's going on Nathan?" Neptune asks

"Stay put Neptune I'll be back" i say with a smile

the man and i walk into a alley away from prying eyes

"So what do you wanna talk about?" the man asks me

"Drop the act i know why you came to thw dinner you wanted to see what was the commotion was about Chian's item she is planning to enter into the festival right?" i say with a straight face

"How did you know?!" He says with a shocked face

face palming myself i look at him

"Seriously you are the dumb version of avenir if you can make your motive so easily" i say annoyed

"Theres no way you know about avenir!" He yells at me

" Oh i know about avenir alright i also know that a machine you plan to use on me and my friends have the other part of this item" i say as i pull part of key fragment out from my pocket

"What is that?" He asks me confused

"This is part of a item that is required to help save the world and your machine has the other half of it" i say to him

"How do you know it does?" the man asks

"Because Your Superior is the one who put the other half into the machine" i say to the man

"But what should i do?" He asks me

"Find Noire the goddess tell her everything you know of avenirs work keep no secrets from her even tell her the dirty work your company does help keep the city free of monsters because when my friends and i return from our trip to another landmass and if i see any monsters around I'm coming straight for you" i say giving a death stare to the man

Giving a loud Gulp the man nodded his head

going our separate ways i enter the dinner again

Chian walks over to me bringing a drink i thank her

"So what did the two of you talk about?" Chian Asks

"Just some personal information between us guys i will tell once we return from Lowee" i say to Chian

"Why we going to Lowee for?" IF asks me

"Because thats where our next destination is plus i have a score to settle with someone there and its not the goddess white heart" i say with determination

"Who?" the girls ask me

"sorry thats classified information this time but you will know everything when the time arrives" i say to everyone

getting up i head to the exit

"Come on we got to get to the bridge before times up" i say to the three girls of the party

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. A New CPU arrives Part 1

\--Chapter 9 A New CPU Arrives Part 1--

~ **At the bridge of lastation and lowee**

"Before we enter i need you three to do me a favor" i ask the 3 girls

"What do you need us to do Nat-Nat?" Compa Asks

"When we enter Lowee i want you three to find a hotel and stay there until i get back from the basilicom" i say

"What why?" IF asks me

"Because its very important that i discuss something with white heart alone and i kinda don't want you girls to hear it yet" i say to IF

"hmm alright i trust you Nathan" IF says to me as she compa and neptune go to a hotel

arriving at the basilicom i see that it is in its castle stage

knocking on the basilicom doors i am greeted by mina the oracle of lowee who is a woman with long blue hair a redish outfit and glasses

"Yes can i help you?" Mina asks me

"Mina i need you to take me to the fake Blanc i know shes in the basilicom " i say with determination

"How do you know the fake is here?" She whispers to me

"I have my sources but take me to her i will stop her and get Blanc's the real ones powers back" i whispered back to her

entering the basilicom i follow mina to a pair of huge double doors connecting to a decent size room

"Lady Blanc a visitor is here to see you" she says to the door

"Enter" the voice said

looking towards mina i nod for her to leave

"Let me handle it from here Mina" i whispered

agreeing Mina leaves and i open the door

"Hello Blanc or should i say Afoire the witch!" i say loudly

"You!" Afoire yells as her disguise falls

"So you now fallen to using disguises instead of walking around as your true form huh afoire?" i say smirking

"How do you know about my true form?!" Afoire Yells at me

"I know many things Afoire i even know a secret that only you and histoire know about the 4 goddesses" i say calmly

"W-What secret are you talking about?" Afoire Says to me nervously

"Well heres what i'll do if you can land one hit on me in the next 5 minutes i will not tell neptune or blanc but fail and i will spill the secret " i say with determination

"5 minutes is nothing i'll hit you in less then a second!" Afoire Yells as she rushes me with her spear

dodging the attacks i summon my sword and parry the spear

"Seems you improved Afoire but not good enough!" i yell as i rush back at her

 ***FROST SLASH!!*** i yell as i slash afoire with a icy attack

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Afoire yells as her body is slammed into a wall

"How did you get so strong?!" Afoire asks as she struggles to get on her feet

"Constant training" i say as i walk over to where afoire is

standing above Afoire i look at her with a determined face

"Okay Afoire you got two options you can give The real Blanc her Power Back or i can just tell Neptune and Blanc the truth about you." i say

"N-No! don't tell them the truth i'll give the power back" Afoire says defeatingly

"Alright wait in the park while wearing a normal citizen disguise until me and my friends arrive with blanc understand?" i say looking at Afoire

"Yes Understood" Afoire Says

as Afoire is leaving a crystal like candy drops from her pocket i pick it up

"Hmm whats this?" i say as overlook it

after eating the crystal candy i walk out of the room and see mina

"Hey Mina" i say to the oracle

"What happened in there?" Mina Asks me

"i will tell in a little while but take me to where the real blanc is" i say determined

leaving the basilicom we arrive at a secret hideout on the outskirts of town

after entering the hideout we arrive at a room with two huge double doors

 ***Knock Knock***

"Lady Blanc You have a visitor here to see you" Mina says

"Who?" Blanc says from the other side of the doors

taking that as my cue i walk up to the doors

"Hey Blanc" i say calmly

upon hearing my voice blanc opens the door slightly glaring at me

"What are you doing here?" She asks me

"I'm here to tell you i defeated the fake you and she has agreed to give your powers back" i say

hearing this Blanc opens the door wide and grabs me by the shirt collar

"How?! how is a human able to defeat a fake me?!!" Blanc Yells at me

"its because of my faith for you Blanc i know that you are the most trustworthy and beautiful CPU" i say with a smile

Blanc is Blushing deep red looking away

"I-Idiot don't say things so freaking embarrassing!" Blanc Says to me

"Also would you care to join me in chatting in the park that is where you get your powers back." i say politely

"Are you asking me out on a date?!" Blanc says angrily

"That has yet to be seen but the park is where i told the fake you to wait" i smile holding out my hand to Blanc

taking my hand Blanc and i leave the hideout where we arrive at the park to see afoire waving us over

"Bout time you two got here i got bored waiting" Afoire Says

"Well we are here now do what your suppose to do or the truth is told" i say giving a glare

"What truth?" Blanc asks me

"i will tell you someday just not right now go ahead" i say to Blanc giving her a slight push foward

after walking foward Afoire does what she agreed and returns Blanc's CPU Powers

"F*ck Yea I'm Back!" Blanc Yells as she flys around

as blanc is flying around i walk over to Afoire

"You did the right thing for her" i say calmly

"Did i? i only want whats best for her even if she and the others CPUs hate me for it" Afoire replys back to me

"Yes you did now its best for you to leave and return to whatever its you are doing but we will meet again just not on friendlier terms" i say to Afoire

Nodding her head Afoire leaves the park as Blanc lands infront of me

"I must thank you for doing this for me and for lowee" Blanc says to Me

"No Thanks are Needed Lady Blanc just keep being your beautiful self but if you really want a couple of friends and i are on a journey for items callef Key fragments if you know of them" i say with a smile

"Key Fragments?" Blanc Asks me

pulling out the completed piece i found Planeptune i hand the piece to her

"That is the keyfragment from planeptune but its basically what we are looking for" i say

"Hmm i can try asking mila to see if she would know where a piece could be" Blanc Says

"That would be great if you could Lady Blanc but i must take my leave i have to get back to my friends before they get to worried" i say nervously as i remember what happened last time with Neptune

"Alright but where are you staying at?" Blanc says

"At a hotel in the city i asked them to wait for me there while i dealt with Afoire Alone" i say

"You Took Her Alone?!" Blanc Says loudly

"Yes" i reply back to Blanc

"Are You A Idiot or what?!!" Blanc Yells at me

"I may be a idiot but my faith and love for you will never dwindle Lady Blanc" i say Blushing bright red

blushing the same color Blanc looks at me

walking our separate ways i arrive back at the hotel where the party is at

entering the lobby IF walks up to me

"Hey Nathan what happened while you went to the basilicom?" IF Asks me

"Nothing Really just took care of the Fake CPU and helped the Real one get her powers back is all" i say to IF as i sit down in a chair in the Lobby

"Fake CPU what are you talking about?" IF says to me

"It would be best to wait for Neptune and Compa to return before i say anymore" i say

about 20 minutes later Both Neptune and Compa enter the hotel with bags of food

"Iffy we're Back!" Neptune says excitedly before noticing me

"Nepu?! Nathan when did you get back?!" Neptune says as she runs over to me

"i got back 20 minutes ago" i say to Neptune

"What did you do at the basilicom Nat-Nat?" Compa Asks me

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. A New CPU Arrives Part 2

\--Chapter 10 A New CPU Arrives Part 2--

\--Inside the Hotel of Lowee--

"What did you do at the basilicom Nat-Nat?" Compa Asks me

"I Took down a person impersonating the Goddess Herself" i say to Compa

"Whaaa?" All 3 Girls say to me

"How did you do that by yourself Nepu?" Neptune Asks me

"well whenever you girls are sleeping i am out training with my skills to keep myself updated" i reply to Neptune

"Wait you train by yourself and without me Nepu?!" Neptune says loudly to me

unknowningly to the four of us the goddess white heart entered the hotel observeing our group all of a sudden she walks over to us

"Hey You!" White Heart says to me

looking over i see the goddess herself

"My Lady White Heart what brings you here?" i say as i bow in respect

"I'm here to bring you the information on the key fragments you asks on our date" White heart says aloud blushing red

"D-D-Date?!?!" all 3 girls yell at me

"Wh-What are you doing going on a date behind our backs?!" IF asks me

"Because i trust her completely" i reply to IF while blushing deep red looking at White heart

"H-Haaaa?" the girls say at the same time

getting up i gently grab White Hearts hand and walk with her down the street

reading the paper i noticed theres a few caves where the fragment could be found

"So how is the beautiful White heart doing since her power came back to her?" i say to white heart with a bright smile

"I've been great thanks to you" White Heart Says while blushing deeply

"Hey Blanc how would you like to join me for a quest?" i ask the goddess in question

"A quest?" Blanc looks at me confused

"Yea I'm sure you want to know how strong i am if i was able to defeat your fake right? a quest is the perfect way to see that" i say with a smile

"You know your right let's get to that quest" Blanc says to me

walking into lowee's guild we pick a quest that is actually located in one of the caves where the fragment could be

SLASH BASH CLANG* could be heard from within the cave as Blanc and I are fighting hoards of enemys

SLASH* a monster falls to my sword

"Man they want me for dead" i say sweating fiercely

"Thats for sure" Blanc says as she watches me from the air in her CPU Form

FROSTY KNIGHT!* i yell as ice forms around me like armor

the monsters that strike at me have their teeth frozen and broke

ROAAAR!!* all of a sudden a giant virus dragon appears scaring the monsters away

"Well this is gonna be fun" i say with confidence

rushing to the dragon i slash at the dragon but my sword is caught by the dragon

raising it's claw to hit me i brace for impact

"Oh Shiiiiit!" i yell as i hit a wall falling unconscious

inside my head i hear a voice

"Do You Want Power?" The Voice says

"Whos there?" i say

"Answer Do you want Power?!" The voice says annoyed

"Power for What?!" i ask the voice

"Power to Protect Those Close to You and For your girlfriend" the voice responds

"Yes i want the power to Protect my loved ones" i respond calmly

"Good now close your eyes and slowly breathe in" the voice says

doing as the voice says i slowly close my eyes and slowly begin to breathe in the surroundings

a icy mist begins to enter my chest developing my body into a more muscle like structure with a crystal jumpsuit appearing on me as my hair becomes icy crystal like and i gain a new two handed sword

opening my eyes i look at myself

"So im a CPU now?" i ask the voice

"Yes Welcome CPU Crystal Heart" the voice says with a smile

"Crystal Heart huh thats pretty epic name in my opinion" i say with a smile

"Yes now go your girlfriend can't hold the dragon much longer and needs you" the voice says

"Right" i say as i wake up in the cave in my CPU Form

"Wake Up dumbass!!" Blanc Yells as she is struggling to keep the monster from eating me

Rushing over to the monster i push the dragon back with my Crystal sword

"Don't Fucking Touch Her You Dragon" i say to the dragon giving it a death stare

Both Dragon and White Heart stare at me with Shocked Faces

""WHAT THE HELL!!!" White Heart yells at the top of her lungs

"How are you a freaking CPU?!" White Heart Yells at me

"I'll tell you after the dragon is defeated okay?" i say in a soothing voice

Walking over to the dragon with my sword in hand

 ***CRYSTAL SLASH!*** i yell as i slash the dragon with a rainbow strike

falling down the dragon explodes into pixels

untransforming out of our CPU Forms Blanc Grabs me by my shirt collar glaring at me

"I'll ask again How the hell are you a CPU?!" Blanc Says to me

"Do you remember the fake you in your basilicom?" i ask Blanc

"Of Freaking Course i remember her why?" Blanc says to me

"After defeating her she dropped a wierd crystal like candy i didn't know it at the time but that was a CPU Memory Core" i say in a serious tone

"So you ate a CPU Core not knowing it was one" Blanc Says to me

"Correct" i say

"But why would you do that for me?" Blanc Asks me

looking into her eyes i start to blush deep red

"Its because of my love for you Blanc" i say looking at her

looking at me she blushes deep red too

"But why m-" Blanc starts to say but is cut off by something on her lips

i cut her off by kissing her on the lips holding her close

we break apart she looks at me blushing

"Again" She whispers to me

smiling i kiss her passionately again holding her gently

"i love you Blanc i always will" i say to Blanc

"i love you too and you better not fucking leave me or else" Blanc Grins at me

giving a small chuckle i walk out of the cave holding her hand smiling

we turn in the quest at the guild and start walking through the streets

"Hey Blanc why don't you join me in helping get the fragments with Neptune?" i ask my girlfriend

"I can't Because she is from Planeptune and a enemy in the war" Blanc says to me

"But I'm from another dimension and yet we are a couple" i say to Blanc

"Your from another dimension?" Blanc asks me

"Yes and i know what must be done in order for me to stay here" i say in a serious voice

"What is that?" Blanc looks at me confused

"Sorry i will tell you in the future but i promise you will be very happy what it is when i tell you" i smile at my girlfriend

"Okay I'll take your word for you but can you visit the basilicom?" Blanc asks me

"Of course but what for?" i ask Blanc

"I want to introduce my nation to my boyfriend" Blanc says to me

Smiling i kiss my girlfriend on the lips as we continue to walk through town

while walking the streets of lowee Blanc sees something in a window

inside the window is a silky wedding dress with light blue trimming

Blanc is at the window with her eyes sparkling

"See something you want?" i ask Blanc

hearing my voice Blanc turns around blushing red pushing me away

"It-its nothing!" Blanc says as she keeps pushing me down the street

giving a small chuckle i walk with Blanc to the Basilicom

entering the basilicom we are greet by Mina

"Welcome Back Lady Blanc and Hello Nathan" Mina Says to us

"Hello Mina" i say with a smile

"Mina prepare a guest room he will be staying over tonight" Blanc Says to Mina

Walking with Blanc we arrive at her Library room

entering we both find a good book to read and sit side by side reading

 ***Knock Knock*** Mina knocks on the door

"Lady Blanc the room is prepared" Mina Says but she see's Blanc asleep on my shoulder as im a sleep as well

smiling Mina Quietly leaves the room as the two of us sleep together holding each others hands

~Early Morning at Lowee's Basilicom

Blanc wakes up before i do and goes out into town to gather everyone into the plaza for a huge announcement

Mina walks into the Library to wake me up

"Nathan Please Wake up" Mina says gently tapping my shoulder

stirring awake i slowly see Mina

"Oh Good Morning Mina" i say yawning

"Good Morning Blanc has asked for you to meet her at the Plaza" Mina tells me

"Understood" i say as i get up and walk outside the basilicom

upon entering the plaza i see a whole lot of people including IF Compa And Neptune

walking over to the 3 Girls i start talking with them

"Hey Neptune what brings you IF and Compa here?" i ask Neptune

"Hey its Nathan and we are here cause Blanc asked us to come here what about you" Neptune asks me

"I was asked by Mina to come here myself" i say to Neptune

"Nepu? Whos that?" Neptune asks me

"She is the Oracle of Lowee" i say to Neptune

upon hearing my voice Blanc comes up to me and grabs my hand pulling me away

"There you are come on we gotta get you ready" Blanc Says to me

walking up to the stage Blanc has me stand behind the curtains as she goes up to the Podium

"Greetings People of Lowee it is I your Ruler White Heart!" Blanc says in Her CPU Form

 **CHEERING CLAPING*** the crowd does after blanc finishes her first sentence

"The fake Me that was ruling over you is no more!" Blanc Yells to the crowd

 ***CHEERS* the crowd does after hearing that**

"Now i would like to introduce the man who wad able to defeat the fake me and help me return to you" Blanc says as the curtains open up revealing me

"This is Nathan he is the man who stood up for me and defeated the fake me giving my powers back" Blanc says to the crowd

 ***CHEERS*** the crowd cheers for me

Blanc leans in and whispers to me " when i say that you are a cpu i want you to transform okay?"

nodding in agreement i shake my head and get ready to transform

"Now for one of two special announcements" Blanc says to the crowd

"First is that Nathan here is Actually a Male CPU!" Blanc Yells to the crowd

taking my cue i yell the words to transform

"ACESS!" i yell as a beam of light envelopes me

after the light disappears i am in my CPU form wearing my Crystal Jumpsuit with My Crystal sword in hand and my comb back Crystal Hair

the crowd cheers loudly including Neptune IF and Compa

"Hello Citizens of Lowee i am CPU Crystal Heart it is a honor to meet you all" i say in my CPU voice

the crowd goes wild cheering me happily

"Now for the second announcement" Blanc says blushing

"It is that Nathan and I are officially a couple" Blanc says as she walks over and kisses me on the cheek

the crowd goes into a frenzy with happy cheers and squeals

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. The Party at Lowee

\--Chapter 11 The Party at Lowee--

~At Lowee's Plaza

the citizens are enjoying themselves laughter is going around through the crowd music is playing a catchy tune

"Nathan Nathan Are you really strong?" a little kid asks me

"Yes i am quite Strong little one" i say to the child with a bright smile

"But are you stronger than Our Goddess?" The kid asks me

Blanc and i look at each other and then back at the kid

closing one eye i look at blanc chuckling

"Well that has yet to be seen right sweetheart?" i wink at Blanc

"Yea besides i don't the city would withstand our match right darling?" Blanc Says while giving me a wink back

"You two should have a match in the future arena" a gentleman says to us

"Future Arena?" Both I and Blanc say together

"Yes a Arena is being Built with Permission from the lady herself"

The Gentleman says

hearing her name Blanc suddenly remembers

all of a sudden neptune and the others walk over to me

"So Nathan when did you become a CPU?" IF Asks me

"I suppose i never told you girls did i?" i say to IF

nodding their heads they all listened as i retold what i said to Blanc

"it happened when i defeated the Fake Blanc inside the basilicom after escaping from her defeat she dropped a CPU memory core which i didn't know what it was until during a quest inside a cave that me and blanc did but during that quest is when i awoke my powers as a CPU" i say to the three girls

"Wow!" everyone near me says

"But i thought all CPU's was girls?" a kid asks me

"Yes most of the CPU's are female but don't forget there have been male CPU's as well" i say in response to the kid

everyone nods their heads in agreement

suddenly the music turns to a slow tempo song

looking over at Blanc i smile as i walk over to her

"My Lady would you do me the honor of having this Dance?" i ask politely

"I would be Honored to" Blanc says as she smiles brightly taking my hand

we enter the dance floor as we slowly dance to the tempo

a spotlight shines on us making us the center of attention

as we slowly dance i lool at Blanc smiling

"You look Beautiful tonight Blanc" i say to my girlfriend

"Thank You your quite Handsome" Blanc says to me with a smile

all of a sudden to music gotten faster

"Ready?" i ask Blanc

"Ready" Blanc responds

we start to dance faster with everyone cheer as on

after the dance we enjoy a nice chat with Lowee's Citizens

"Nathan how much do you love our goddess?" a Lady Asks me

i look to Blanc herself with confidence

"I love Blanc More than Life itself and i am willing to give my life for her to ensure she lives on" i say with a big smile

"Wow you really love her don't ya lad" a elderly man says to me

"Yes Sir i do" i smile as i look to blanc

"I hope you two enjoy your life together it is a precious thing" the elderly man says as he is walking away from us

walking around the plaza Blanc and I are holding hands as we browse the festivities

"Hey Blanc want me to win you a prize from that game over there?" i ask as i point over to the game stand

"Sure see if you can win me that teddy bear up on top" Blanc says to me

"One teddy bear coming up!" i smile before kissing Blanc on the lips

walking over to the stand i see its a shooting game

"Welcome Sir care to try your luck?" the man behind the stand asks me

"Yes how much is it to try?" i ask the man

"its 50 credits for 3 shots sir" the man says

paying for 9 shots i give the man 150 credits

taking aim at the bear i shoot at it knocking it down within 4 shots i also see a necklace with a blue gem in the middle shooting it down with the remaining 5 shots

"congratulations sir here are your prizes" the man says as he hands me the bear and necklace

walking over to blanc i hand her the teddy bear

"Blanc can you close your eyes for a sec?" i ask politely of my girlfriend

"What for?" Blanc asks me

"Please for me?" i ask her politely

"Ugh fine" Blanc says as she closes her eyes

walking behind her i take the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck

"Okay open them" i say to Blanc

opening her eyes she looks around to find what i did

"What did you d-" Blanc starts to say before she notices what she is wearing

"A Necklace?" She asks me

"Yes i won it after i got the teddy bear i figure you would love it because it matches your beautiful eyes" i say smiling to her

rushing over to me Blanc kisses me Passionately putting a hand on my cheek

"Of course I'd love it especially if its from you" Blanc says smiling brightly

"Aww" we hear a crowd say after the event

walking back to the basilicom we enter the library to continue reading the books we started yesterday

as we are continuing to read blanc falls asleep in my lap smiling i gently pick her up

walking out of the library i see mina

"Hey Mina do you know where Blanc's Bedroom is?" i ask quietly

"Yes follow me" Mina Says quiety

following Mina i arrive at a room with two doors and a plaq saying Blanc's room DO NOT ENTER!

entering the room i see a full size bed big enough for two people walking over i gently place Blanc on her Bed and cover her up

as I'm walking away Blanc grabs my shirt

"Sleep with me" Blanc says to me

"Are you sure?" i ask Blanc

"Yes i trust you completely so its fine" Blanc says to me

smiling i crawl into bed with Blanc holding her close to me as we Drift to sleep together

TO BE CONTINUED

\--Authors Notes--

Hello Shadow Here sorry for the short chapter this time i promise to make the next one a bit longer when i upload other than that enjoy this one


	12. Halloween Special

~At Lowee's Basilicom

"Blanc! are you ready to go yet?!" i yell at the door

"Give me a damn minute! i can't get this zipper up" "Blanc yells back at me

entering the room i walk over to Blanc and help her zip up her costume

after giving Blanc a kiss we walk outside to the entrance where Rom and Ram are waiting

"About time your way too slow Big Brother,Big Sister" Ram says to us pointing her finger

"Slow..." Rom Quietly says

smiling we all exit the basilicom and enter the streets of Lowee

"Alright you two go start with that house over there" i say pointing to the house to the right of us

"Kay!" The twins say at the exact time walking over to the house i pointed to

 ***Knock Knock**

"Trick or treat!" Rom and Ram say together

"Well Hello Little Ones and who are you suppose to be dressed as?" The lady at the house says

"We are Dogoos!" Rom and Ram Say

"Well arent You the cutest Dogoos Here you go little ones" The lady says as she gives each of the twins a handful of candy

"Thank You!" The twins say to the lady

returning to mine and Blanc's side we continue the walk through Lowee's town on halloween night

after several houses we come across a haunted house on the hill with several signs in front of it

 ***STAY THE NIGHT***

 ***GET A LIFETIME SUPPLY OF CANDY***

the signs say

"What do you think sweetheart should we try?" i ask Blanc

"No i don't the twins to rot their teeth with that much candy" Blanc Says to me

all of a sudden the twins run over to us

"But why Blanc? why can't we enter the house?" Ram asks Blanc

"Because i Don't want you to be in pain cause of all that candy!" Blanc Says annoyed

Rom is holding my hand being her shy self

"Big Brother is that the only reason Big Sis don't want us to enter the house?" Rom asks me

"That is one reason the other reason is that we don't want you girls to have nightmares" i say giving rom a smile

after accepting her defeat in a argument with Blanc

Ram continues to walk with Rom while me and Blanc following behind

we all arrive in lastation to pick up Noire and Uni who are waiting outside their basilicom for us

"Well its about time not that i care or anything." Noire says in her tsundare mood

"Still in your Mood huh Noire" i say laughing

Noire shoots me a death glare

"Hello everyone" Uni Says smiling

"So what you two suppose to be dressed as?" i ask the lastation sisters

"We are vampire sisters!" Noire and Uni say at the same time

after leaving lastation we all head to Planeptune to meet up with Neptune Nepgear Plutia IF Peashy and Compa

arriving at the basilicom we see the group of friends waiting outside for us

"Nepu! Your late Nathan!!" Neptune yells at me

"Sorry Neptune had to pick up for Royal Highness Queen Tsun Noire and Princess Tsun Uni" i say to Neptune with a chuckle

"WE ARE NOT TSUN!!" Noire and uni yell at me

Laughing a bit i look over to the planeptune group

"So whats everyone suppose to be?" i ask Neptune

"My sister and i are Succubi Plutie's a Witch Peashy's a Lion Iffy is a Demon Hunter and Compa is a Zombie Nurse!" Neptune says to me

"Well shall we head to the party?" i ask everyone

"Yeah!" Everyone Says cheering as we all walk to the bridge leading to leanbox where the party is at

upon entering leanbox we are greeted by Vert who is dressed as her 4 goddess online character which is a knight

"Welcome Friends so good of you to make it to the party" Vert says to us

"Please follow me" Vert says as we follow her into the Basilicom Dinning Area

upon entering we see tables lined up with food and a giant hollowed Pumpkin filled we candy

"So whats with the Pumpkin Vert" i ask the goddess in question

"That is for the winner of the best costume contest" Vert says to me

looking over at Blanc i gently tap her on the shoulder

"Blanc can i talk to you for a min?" i ask my wife

"Sure let me tell the twins" Blanc says to me

"Rom Ram you two play with Nepgear and Uni i need to talk with Nathan alone for a minute" Blanc Says to the twins

"Okaay" The twins say to Blanc

Walking over to a unattended window i start

"What are we to do if the Twins win that contest?" i ask Blanc

"What contest?" Blanc replys Back to me

i point towards the hollowed pumpkin

"That pumpkin will be giving to the winner of the Best Costume Contest if the Twins win they will surely try to rot their teeth" i say to Blanc

"Hmm well if they do win we will put it in a vault only giving them 1 piece atleast a week" Blanc says to me

"Alright i can agree to that" i say as i give Blanc a kiss

"Attention Everyone i have a announcement!" Vert Says to the Party

we all turn to the stage to listen

"I have in my hand the Name(s) of the winner(s) of the costume contest" Vert says waving a envelope

Blanc and i are gripping each others hands a bit tightly

opening the envelope Vert begins saying

"The Winners are RomRam!" Vert says

"Oh No" Me and Blanc Thought as we instantly rushed over to the twins before they could move

"Girls listen to us before you go grab your candy" i look to the twins

nodding their heads they look at me

"I want you to promise me and Blanc that you will only eat atleast 1 piece of candy a week so that you can save it for future snack opportunities alright" i ask the girls

"Alright Big Bro we can do that" The twins say smiling

"Thanks girls" Blanc and i Say hugging the twins before letting them go grab a piece of candy

later on back at the Basilicom in Lowee

"Well the girls are asleep but it sure a crazy Night huh sweetheart" i say as Blanc is reading in our bed as i crawl into bed

"Sure was but I'm glad Rom and Ram won it makes me happy inside" Blanc says placing her book down turning off the light

"Makes me happy as well but anyway good night Blanc love you" i say to Blanc giving a good night kiss

"Good Night Nathan Love you too" Blanc says giving me a kiss Back

\--Authors Notes--

Hey Shadow Here wanting to wish everyone a Happy Halloween hope you all got tons of candy or spent it with your family Chapter 12 of the story will be uploaded sometime tomorrow


	13. To Leanbox

**WARNING MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER I REPEAT MATURE CONTENT WILL APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18**

\--Chapter 12 To Leanbox--

~Early Morning at Lowee's Basilicom

waking up before Blanc i head to the shower to wash up after i go into the kitchen to cook breakfast

using the stove i cook up a hearty breakfast which consists of Eggs,Bacon,Rice,Toast and a glass of orange juice

while setting the table i hear two people yawning

"Good Morning Blanc,Mina" i say to the two as i finish setting the table for us

"Good Morning" the two say to me

sitting at the table we are start eating

"Wow this taste heavenly did you make it Nathan?" Blanc asks me

"Yes i did Blanc" I smile before kissing Blanc on the cheek

"So whats the plan for today Nathan?" Mina asks me

"Well the plan for me atleast is to accompany neptune and her friends to leanbox to find out if a key fragment is there" i say to Mina

"Key fragment?" Mina asks me

"Its a item that is required for freeing someone i wont tell who it is but you both will know one day" i say to the two at the table

"Alright but will Blanc be joining you on the journey?" Mina asks me

"Well that is entirely up to her" i say to Mina

"you can go just promise you won't cheat on me!" Blanc says to me with a death glare

"Blanc i swear on my life i will never cheat and i'll even seal the pact with a kiss that will never be broken between us" i say in a determined voice as i walk over to Blanc kissing her passionately

hugging and waving good bye before leaving the basilicom i go to the hotel where Neptune IF and Compa are staying

"Hey its Nat-Nat what are you doing here?" Compa says to me as she walks over to me with IF and Neptune

"Well i still need to help you three with the fragments so yea" i say to the three

"But what about your girlfriend?" IF asks me

"She has allowed me to travel i just can't cheat you know the usual couple stuff" i say giving a small laugh

"So i take it we are heading to Leanbox?" i ask IF

"Correct that is where we can find more info for the fragments" IF says as the four of us exit the hotel

as we arrive at the Bridge to Leanbox i see a familiar face standing near the bridge

"Blanc what are you doing here shouldn't you be at the basilicom?" i ask my girlfriend

"i decided to join you on your journey I can't let you be alone with 3 other girls" Blanc says to me in her usual annoyed tone

laughing a bit i hold her close

"Thank you Blanc but what the basilicom work?" i ask Blanc

"Mina will take care of it" Blanc Says to me

while holding hands the 5 of us travel the Bridge and enter Leanbox

upon entering leanbox's city we see it is in a chaotic state

"Nepu?! whats going on!" Neptune yells

realizing whats going on i instantly run to the basilicom

"Nathan!! Where the hell are you going?!?!" Blanc Yells loudly to me

"Help the citizens!!!! I'm going to stop the source of this chaos!!!!" i yell back to Blanc Loudly

nodding her head she goes into the city to help the citizens

arriving i sense a familiar person inside

Busting through the doors i find the CPU's room where arfoire is about to steal Verts Power

"STOP!!!!" i yell gaining the attention of the two girls

!!!! Afoire has a fearful look on her face while Vert is confused

"H-H-How did you get here?!?!" Afoire says to me

"The bridge how else? but besides that i hope you remember what i said back in Lowee's park Afoire" i say in a determined voice

giving a loud gulp afoire starts to back up not before i transform into my CPU Form

 **CLASH*** i bring my sword against Afoires spear

"How the hell are you a CPU?!" Afoire asks me

"i have you to thank for this form you know Afoire if you didn't drop the crystal at Lowee's Basilicom i wouldn't have this power" i say smirking

not liking the look of things Afoire disappears into a cloud of smoke

Vert walks over to me with only a few bruises

"I thank you for your help but where did we meet?" Vert asks me

"We met at Celestia Building when you Noire and Blanc was attacking Neptune" i say to Vert

"Ah yes i believe you interrupted our fight back then" Vert says to me

"But i digress what brings you to Leanbox?" Vert asks me

"Well me Neptune a few of Neptune's Friends and my girlfriend are trying ro find items called Keyfragments there is suppose to be one on each land mass we already found the one in Planeptune" i say to Vert

"Wait you have a girlfriend? who is it?" Vert asks me

"It be best for you to follow me back to your city to find out" i say calmly

leaving the basilicom we enter the city where blanc rushes at me with her hammer

blocking it with my sword i look at blanc

"Calm Down Blanc!!" i say to Her loudly

"I Told you not to cheat on me!!" She says constantly swinging her hammer at me with tears in her eyes

realizing this i drop my sword then grabbed her pulling her close hugging her tightly

"Blanc i told you i will always love you no matter what you will always be my girl no matter who trys to flirt with me" i say calmly rubbing my hand through her hair

"But i bet thunder tits tried to seduce you with her tits did she not?!" Blanc says to me

"No! remember the lady who took your powers?" i ask blanc

nodding her head

"Well that said lady was about to steal verts so i stopped it before it could happen" i say looking at Blanc

"So you didn't kiss her right?" Blanc asks me

"No i did not" i say to Blanc

right after i say that Blanc passionately kisses me infront of Vert Grinning with Vert having a shocked face and her mouth wide open

"H-H-How does she have a boyfriend when i have the bigger chest out of all CPU's?!" Vert Yells at me and Blanc

walking over to Vert while holding Blancs hand i look to the leanbox goddess

"You wanna know the truth vert?" i ask the goddess

"Yes!" She yells at me

"Alright for starters stop thinking that all it takes get a boyfriend is your chest size most of us guys don't just want someone with a big rack some want a girl with a chest that can fit in our hands not something that can be too big for us to grab another thing is to think how you want them to see your personality some of us guys like girls with a good personality and a big heart that way we can know we won't be mistreated and hurt during the relationship" i say to Vert

"So i need to be more open with my personality and think on how guys would want to see what i can do rather than just my chest?" Vert asks me

"Correct" i say to Vert

"Thank you for your advice" Vert says Smiling

"Before you leave Vert do you know anything about the key fragments i mentioned?" i ask Vert

"No but i'll send my oracle with papers on them for you. i just need to know where you 5 will be staying?" Vert says to me

"We will be staying at a hotel near the center of town" IF Speaks up for me

nodding her head Vert heads back to the basilicom while the 5 of us go to the hotel

entering the hotel i walk up to the counter

"Hello Ma'am i would like 2 rooms 1 room with just a bed for two and the other for 3 individuals please" i ask the lady behind the counter

"Very well sir" The lady says to me

after paying for the rooms i take mine and Blanc's key while giving Neptune Compa and IF their room key

after leaving to go to their room Blanc and I enter our room and snuggle on the bed

"So what do you think will happen Blanc?" i ask my girlfriend

"make love" Blanc says quietly to me

"I'm sorry but what did you say?" i ask Blanc

"Make Love to me!!" Blanc says to me loudly

all of a sudden i feel a tug on my pants i remove the covers to see Blanc pulling my pants down eventually my boxers leaving my hard member exposed

"Blanc Wait a sec" i say to my girlfriend

"What is it?!" Blanc says angrily to me

"i just want to know if your ready for this because i won't do it if your not ready" i say to Blanc

"i have been ready ever since we arrived here so lets get started!" Blanc says to me

moving her head closer to my penis she begins to lick the shaft very eroticly

Slurp* *Suck* *Lick*

groaning a bit i grip the sheets

Pop* *Suck* *Slurp

Blanc starts to Bob her head up and down as precum starts to come out the tip

"Blanc I'm gonna cum soon" i say to Blanc

"Not Yet i want it inside" Blanc says removing her clothing while i remove the rest of mine

Walking over to Blanc i kiss her body tenderly down to chest where i begin licking her hard nipples

Lick* *Lick* *Suck*

Blanc starts to Moan loudly as i gently lay her on the bed sucking her nipples still

moving down her body i arrive at her Pussy

Seeing she is really wet i start licking her clitoris while fingering her pussy

She Moans even louder

"Oh God you know how to lick pussy's don't you" Blanc says to me as i continue to lick hers

Standing up i place the tip of my cock at her entrance teasing

"Quit Teasing Damn it!" Blanc yells at me

"Very well" i say Smirking as i slide the tip into her Vagina

I slowly start to move back and forth getting into rythem

Blanc still moaning starts to drool from her mouth

turning over i set her for doggy style as i continue to thrust into her

all of a sudden i see a bright light in front of me

Blanc had transformed into her CPU form

"Your good Nathan but can you handle my CPU form as well" Blanc says smirking

"I'll throw those words back at you Blanc" i say as i transformed into my CPU Form as well

continuing our sex adventure i lay on my back allowing full view of Blanc's Naked Body

She gets above my penis and slides it into her bouncing up and down on it as a thrust upwards

"Oh God Blanc Your walls are tight on me!" i say loudly to Blanc

"I want your sperm shoot it inside" Blanc says to me

thrusting a few good times i start releasing my seed deep inside Blanc

we both pass out on the bed with clothes everywhere

i wash the blankets to allow us to cover up atleast

after the blanket is dried i get back in bed with Blanc covering up

we both fall asleep while holding each other close

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **\--Authors Notes--**

Hey shadow here so here is my first mature scene in my fan fiction i know it's not perfect but i hope it is alright anyway enjoy the chapter


	14. The Hunt Begins in Leanbox Part 1

\--Chapter 13 The Hunt Begins in Leanbox Part 1--

~Early Morning at Leanbox Hotel~

 ***Knock Knock***

"Hello is a Mr Nathan available?" The voice says from the other side of the door

getting out of bed i put on my pants and walk over to the door

Slightly opening it i see a female with light green hair standing at the door

"Yes can i help you miss?" i say to the lady in question

"Yes i am looking for a Mr Nathan do you know where i can find him?" The lady asks me

"Your speaking to him" i say to the Lady

"Oh well My name is Chika i am Lady Verts Oracle she asked me to deliver some paperwork about a fragment i believe it is" Chika Says as she hands me some paperwork

"Ah alright well thank you Miss Chika and you have a nice day" i say politely returning to the room

upon returning i see that Blanc is sitting up on the bed

"Who was that at the door?" Blanc says Yawning

"That was Vert's Oracle she just dropped off the paperwork about where we can find the fragment at" i say to Blanc

"Well what does it say?" Blanc Asks me

"From what i can see it says that the fragment can be found in one of three possibly ruined factorys" i say to Blanc

"We need to share this with neptune and the others" i say getting dressed as i hand Blanc her clothes

after getting dressed we go to Neptunes room where she is enjoying Compa's Pudding

"Hey Neptune i got some information on the fragment" i say to Neptune

"Nepu? that was fast!" Neptune says to me

"How? i been browsing the web all night" IF asks me

"I had Vert do me a favor as thanks for saving her" i say to IF

"So what does the paper say Nat-Nat?" Compa asks me

"it says that the fragment can be located in one of three Ruined Factories" i say to Compa

"Ruined factories huh" IF and Neptune say at the same time

"Do you two know something about them?" Blanc asks IF and Neptune

"Well a quest we did kinda lead us to one of the three factories" Neptune Says to Blanc

"But We didn't find anything interesting in there" IF Says

"Well that's unexpected" I say

"What about the other two factories?" Blanc asks me

"Well we could try the closest one to the city" I Say to Blanc

After Agreeing we all get up and leave the hotel to travel to the factory near the city

Upon arrival to the factory i all of a sudden got a creepy feeling

"Nathan is something the matter?" Blanc asks me with a concerned voice

"Its nothing darling i just had a creepy feeling is all" i say to Blanc with a bright smile

holding my hand we all enter the factory

i keep Blanc close to ensure nothing happens to her

 ***ROAAARRR!***

all of a sudden we hear a giant monster roar

 ***CLASH BASH***

soon after the roar we hear someone attacking the monster

rushing to where the fighting is we see Vert in her CPU Form

"Haa Haa why won't this monster die?!" Vert Says aloud

the monster rears up its tail to strike Vert Down

Rushing in my CPU Form i block the attack

"Hey Vert How's it going?" i say to the goddess as I'm blocking the attack

!! Vert has a shocked look on her face as everyone starts to gather around

"What are you all doing here?" Vert Asks us

"Well Thundertits this is one of 3 locations your paperwork that Nathan got from your oracle mentioned" Blanc says to Vert

Jumping back i stand near Blanc with my sword in hand

"Blanc are you Ready?" i ask my Girlfriend

"Ready" Blanc says to me smirking

We rush to the monster with our Weapons in hand

"Jump Now!" i yell to Blanc

in mid air of the Jump we both grab each others hand and start our attack on the monster

 ***CRYSTAL** **BREAK!!*** we both shout as Crystals start to surround the monster with a giant crystal incasing the monster inside

We slash the crystal in a x pattern with our weapons glowing a rainbow color

after destroying the monster i walk over to the group

"Everyone alright?" i ask the group

"Nepu no injuries here" Neptune says to me

the others follow suit

after continuing through the factory i notice something on the ground

walking over to it i see that it is not what we came here for

"Nathan did you find anything?" Blanc asks me

"No i didn't" i say to Blanc

after catching up with everyone we continued to look around the factory not finding what we need

"Well that was a waste of time" Neptune Says

"It could be much worse you know Neptune" Blanc Says to Neptune

"i agree" Vert says

walking back to the city vert heads back to the basilicom while the rest of us explore town

"So what should we check out first?" i ask the group

"oh oh i hear they have a pudding shop here in leanbox let's go see!" Neptune says excitedly

after laughing a bit we all decide to go the pudding store

upon entering the store Neptune immediately rushes over to the counter and starts to order everything

"Nathan are we gonna be okay with her buying all the pudding?" Blanc asks me

"We will be fine darling i have quite a bit of credits so something like this won't make a dent in it" i say to Blanc

"Uh how much do you have exactly?" IF asks me as she over heard our talk

"let's just say about 200 mil credits" i say as on instinct i cover Blanc's and IF's mouth before they could shout

"Not So Loud" i say quietly

"But how did you get that much so fast?" Both girls say to me

"i brought a item from my dimension which apparently was worth that much" i say to the girls

"What item?" Blanc asked me

"Just a videogame that i played before coming here" i say to Blanc

upon hearing the word videogame Vert instantly joins our conversation along with Neptune

"Hey what's all this talk about video games?" Vert and Neptune say at the same time

after quietly telling what i just said to Blanc and IF about the credits we continue to enjoy some pudding

"Do tell Nathan what is the game you sold called?" Vert Asks me

"Yea i wanna know as well Nepu!" Neptune says excitedly

"I will tell you both everything before we head to the final fight including a secret that will shock all 4 goddesses" i say in a serious tone

"What Secret?" Blanc,Vert and Neptune asks me

"You won't know until Noire joins us for the fight" i say to the 3 Goddesses

"Aww But Why does Lonely Heart have to be with us?" Neptune says to me

"Because Neptune the secret involves all 4 of you so she has to be with us to hear it too" i say

"i never noticed but you got done with work at the basilicom quick Lady Vert" IF says to Vert

"Ah yes i only had to deliver the information of the factory to Chika after i tried to find you all when a citizen said you came here" Vert Says

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **\--Authors Notes--**

Hey shadow here i just wanna apologize for the late chapter update my hand has been kinda getting bruised so its kinda rough to get chapters done but i will continue to do my best despite the injury


	15. The hunt begins part 2

\--The Hunt Begins in Leanbox Part 2--

~At Leanbox's Pudding Shop

"So We have only 1 more factory to check right?" i say to the group

"Yes and let's hope its there this time" IF says

sometime after neptune finishes her pudding eating bananza we all head back to the hotel with vert coming along with us

"So Nathan i wanna ask you something* Vert Says to me

"Hmm what is it Vert?" i say

"Blanc told me that you know how to stay here in this dimension since she also said that you came from another dimension" Vert says to me

"She is Right i do know how to stay in this dimension and i did came from another dimension" i say

"can you tell what it is that you need to do to stay here?" Vert asks me

"Sorry but no i will tell everyone all i know before the final fight with Afoire" i say to Vert

"Nepu why do you always want everyone to be together before you tell us what you know?" Neptune says to me

"Because Neptune it involves everyone involved in the Console War" i say to Neptune

after the discussion at the hotel we leave to go find the fragment at the last location left which According to the papers is located at the bottom of a mountain

upon arriving at the factory we all search together as a group for safety reasons

"Now where could that fragment be?" i say to myself

"Hahaha" a mysterious voice laughs further on in the factory

on instinct we all rush to where the sound of laughter came from

upon arriving at the scene we see afoire slaughtering leanbox guards

 ***CLASH* *CLASH***

Vert Colides her spear with Afoire's after being enraged that her guards was just killed infront of her

"How Dare You Do That To My Citizens!!!!" Vert yells at Afoire Constantly Clashing weapons with Afoire's

"Hahahaha what does it matter to you? aren't you always playing your games to even visit your citizens anyway?!" Afoire says to Vert Loudly

teleporting behind Afoire i grab her Wrist holding it tightly while giving her a death stare along with Neptune and Blanc giving one as well

"Do Not Take Gamers Lightly Afoire" I say in a menacing Voice

"Yea Nepu Just Because we Game Alot doesn't Mean we aren't spending time with our citizens" Neptune says in a really angry voice

"That's right and whats more is that some citizens may be playing the same games as us as well you asshole!!" Blanc yells at Afoire in her pissed off voice

"Ha No one plays games with chumps like you lame brains!" Afoire yells at us

gripping our weapons tightly we each strike afoire with our strongest exe attacks

 ***CRYSTAL SLASH!"** i yell as i slash Afoire in a Crystal like pattern

 ***NEPTUNE BREAK!!"**

 ***HARD BREAK!!!"**

 ***SPIRAL BREAK!!!"**

Neptune Blanc and Vert each yell their exe attacks respectfully

 ***BOOM* *BANG* *CLASH***

a cloud of smoke appears after the exe attacks finish

Cough* *Cough*

we hear Afoire Coughing as the smoke cloud disappears

"You ain't seen the last of me!!!!" Afoire Yells at us as she disappears into the darkness leaving a item on the ground

walking over to the item i see its the fragment that we need

"Hey i found the fragment" i say aloud

walking over to me the girls look at the fragment

"So thats the fragment you all are looking for huh" Vert says to me

"Correct now all we have to get is the other half in lastation" i say

"so you will be leaving leanbox then?" Vert says looking a little disheartened

"we may leave leanbox for a bit vert but why don't you come along?" i say to the goddess in question

blanc taps me on the shoulder

"Nathan are you sure that's a good idea? she might try to steal you from me" Blanc whispers to me

looking at Blanc i kiss her on the lips

"Blanc i promised you back at the basilicom that no girl will ever steal me from you. I'm yours and yours alone" i say smiling brightly

after exiting the factory we head to the basilicom so that vert can tell chika she has to go with our group to stop Afoire

"Chika i am going on a journey with Neptune and Her Friends to Stop the witch that tried to steal my powers" Vert says to Chika

"But what about the paperwork Vert how will i ever get it done" Chika says to Vert

walking over i gently place my hand on her shoulder

"Miss Chika just have faith in yourself and in Vert if you do that you can easily get the paperwork done in no time" i say to the Oracle with a bright smile

after saying our good byes we leave for the bridge to Lastation to where the final fragment is located

 **\--Author's Notes--**

 **Hey Shadow here i just want to say I'm sorry for the late upload life got busy for me and sorry for the short chapter i will return will a bigger chapter**


	16. The Return To Lastation

\--The Return to Lastation--

~At the Bridge Between Leanbox and Lastation

Our Group waits for the bridge to lower

"so what will you tell us once we grab the fragment in lastation Nat-Nat?" Compa Asks me

"A Very Personal Secret between the goddesses and two others I won't say anymore Compa" i say calmly

after the bridge finishes lowering down we cross it to see smoke coming from several buildings in Lastation

"What the hell Happened?!?!" i yell loudly as we run into the city

Groan*

we hear someone near by compa rushes over to the injured civilian

"Sir what happened?" Compa asks the man

"A Giant Robot Appeared and started destroying the town i was knocked out by a explosion from the building" The man says

"Do You know who was with the Robot?" i calmly ask the Man as Compa is patching him up

"Ugh I'm seeing a man in a suit with Blond hair i think?" The man says as he recalls who was with the robot

"!!" upon hearing i instantly remember the man

i turn to the group and a serious look

"Everyone i need your attention for a second" i say in a determined voice

"Nepu Whats Up Nathan?" Neptune asks me

"i know who the culprit is" i say in a slightly annoyed tone

"Who's the asshole that did this then?!" Blanc Yells Loudly

"It Was Ganache" I say calmly

"Ganache? Who's That?" Vert Asks me

"He is someone i had a talk with before Neptune IF Compa and i arrived in Lowee" i say

"But Here's What im gonna need everyone to do for me. i want Compa to go around town healing any injured civilian y'all can find with IF Guarding Her i then want Neptune and Vert to Fly around the City helping Clear any Monsters with the guards. i say in a determined voice

"Wait What About Me?" Blanc Asks me

"Your With Me Blanc i believe its time we both show Ganache a fear he won't ever forget" i say Smirking Evilly

after the Pep Talk we all split off to do our assignments

~at Chian's Dinner

"Ugh Why Would Avenir Do This?!" Chian Yells

BZZT* *BZZT*

all of a sudden a Robot is advancing towards Chians Dinner

"O-Oh No I don't have any way of Protecting the Dinner!!" Chian Says Loudly

The Robot Then Starts Charging its Lazer

BZZT* "Lazer at 50% and Charging" The Robot Says

all of a sudden a explosion can be heard from the robot as a pair of Voices come from the air

 ***CRYSTAL SLASH!***

 ***HARD BREAK!***

Blanc and I both yell our Exe attacks as we destroy the robot in front of Chian

"Whew are you alright Chian?" i ask the woman on the ground in front of me

"i am but who are you?" Chian asks me with a confused look on her face

"Oh right you don't know this form yet but its me Nathan" i say as i untransform back into my human form while Blanc does the same

"W-What?! Your a CPU Nathan?" Chian asks me

"Yes i am but that story will have to be told later where is Ganache at?" i ask in a serious Voice

"He Was Last Leading a Pack of Robots with another Man towards the Basilicom before you saved me" Chian says

"Thanks for the info Chian" i say as i look to Blanc we nod our heads in agreement

"ACCESS" we both shout as we transform into our CPU forms flying towards the Basilicom

"HaHaHaHa Thats it Destroy The Basilicom and All of Those Who Worship The CPU's!!!!" A Man on a Building says with Ganache beside him

"You did a terrible Thing Ganache" i say in a dark tone

"W-W-Who's There?" Ganache says aloud

"Look up" i say still in a Dark Voice

after that Ganache looks up and see's two CPU's Floating above him and his Boss

"Who The Hell Are You?!" The Man Yells at me

"I am The End To Avenir Singe also Ganache i hope you remember what i told you before i left lastation." i glare at the two men in question

"What do you mean and like my boss said who are you?" Ganache says

"Maybe this will help you remember" i say as i untransform out of my CPU Form

"Y-You!!" Ganache Says to me

"That's right its me Now why did you not do what i told you to do?" i ask Ganache

"What is he Talking about Ganache?" Singe asks his employee

Ganache looks to me and Blanc then to Singe Real Nervous Like Finally he Looks to me and Nods in agreement to me

"Mr Singe Sir i have something important to say" Ganache says in a serious tone

"Oh and what might that be Mr Ganache?" Singe says with a annoyed look on his face

"I-I-I Quit being your Lacky!!! i'm siding with these Two to help the citizens rather then to torture them

"Good Choice Ganache" Blanc and i Both say together

"I See Thats Too Bad" Singe Says as he turns around

Reaching into his coat Singe pulls out a 40 Caliber Handgun

"Too Bad For You That Is!!" Singe Yells at Ganache

 ***Bang***

Ganache is shot in the leg two times

"You Asshole!!" Blanc says as she tranforms into White Heart but is stopped Before attacking Singe

"Blanc leave him to me Take Ganache to Compa have her Heal Him tell the others what happened then return to me" i say in a calm voice

"Alright Becareful" Blanc says to me before Flying Off with Ganache

"Alright Singe Now where is the robot with the fragment you found" i say with a determined look

"Whatever do you mean?" Singe says smirkingly

Pulling out the other half of the fragment i show him

"The other half of this fragment i know your robot has the other now tell me which one its in before something terrible was to happen to you" i say calmly

"Ha! your never get any info out of me!!" Singe yells at me

"Oh i beg to differ about that Right Darling?" i say with a smirk as a axe lands between me and Singe

"W-W-What the Heck is going on?!" Singe yells loudly

"So This Ass won't tell you the info right?" Blanc says as she lands in her CPU form

"Who the Hell are You?!" Singe yells at Blanc

"The one your yelling at is Lady White Heart of Lowee whom also happens to be the Rage Goddess and my Girlfriend" i say to Singe

"Why is the Goddess of Lowee doing here?!" Singe Says

"Because she's with me on a journey to save gamindustri" i say

"How will you save Gamindustri?" Singe asks

"With the fragments thats why we need to know which robot the other half you found is in" i say

"i will never tell you!!" Singe Yells

"Bad Choice of Words Right Darling?" i say smirking

"Give me a chance I'll cut off his Legs then maybe his head too" Blanc says smirkingly

"Eeep Please I'll tell just don't send her on me!!" Singe says defeatingly

"Then tell us" i say

"Its in the Robot in the front of the basilicom the one that Lady Black Heart is Fighting" Singe Says

"Good Choice" i say

"Blanc take him to the guards and have them arrest him then meet me at the Basilicom" i say as i transform into my CPU Form

"Alright" Blanc says as she flys off to the guards while i fly off to the Basilicom

 ***CLANG* *CLANG***

as i approach the basilicom i hear sword clashing i look down and see Noire Fighting the Robot landing beside her i ready my sword

"Hey Noire i see you could use some help" i say as i get into my battle stance

"Who Are You?!" Noire yells at me

"I'll tell you after we defeat this robot " i respond

Rushing into battle i use my exe skill while Noire uses Hers

 ***CRYSTAL SLASH***

 ***INFINITE SLASH***

the robot falls down and explodes leaving the fragment in its place

walking over i pick up the fragment and put the other half together forming the complete lastation Fragment

"That's all 4 Fragments now" i say to myself

Noire walks over to me

"i thank you for your help but who are you?" Noire Asks me

"Maybe This will help you remember" i say as i untransform back into my Human Form

"H-How?! Your a CPU?!" Noire Yells

"Nathan!" a voice came from above us

"Blanc you made it" i say smiling

Blanc lands beside me grabbing a hold of my arm

"What are you doing here in my nation White Heart?!" Noire Yells at Blanc

"I'm on a journey with my boyfriend for your information Noire" Blanc says to Noire

"Boyfriend?" Noire says as she looks at me and Blanc then it clicks in her head

"Impossible!! how can she get a boyfriend before i do!!" Noire yells at us

"Its because Nathan and i trust each other completely " Blanc Says with me nodding in agreement

after getting the fragment we meet up with Neptune and the others

"Hey Neptune how did it go with the guards" i ask Neptune

"Nepu it went great there was hardly any casualties" Neptune responds with the others agreeing with her

"Great lets rest at a hotel for the rest of the day" i say to the group

~later on at the hotel

"Yes i would like rent 3 rooms for the day sir" i say to the man behind the counter

"Alright that will be 300 credits sir" The Man Says

paying the 300 Credits i give Neptune a room key for her IF and Compa after i give Vert her own Room key while i take the key for me and Blanc

 **~TO BE COTINUED**

 **\--Authors Notes--**

 **Hey Everyone shadow here as i mentioned before i am back with a bigger chapter i hope you all enjoy it and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	17. Christmas Special

\--Christmas Special--

~At Lowee's Basilicom 1 hour Before the Party

"Nathan!! have you finished putting the lights on the tree yet?!" Blanc Yells to me

"I Just Finished Now!! Mina! how's the Dinner Table Coming Along?!" i yell to the Oracle in question

"It's All Set Up Sir! Each Table is Set up for our friend's when they come over!" Mina Yells to us

"Alright Blanc are the twins still over visiting Nepgear?" i ask my wife

"Yes but are we ready what about their presents?" Blanc Asks me

"i have it taken care of Blanc just call historie to let everyone know to come on over" i say while walking to get my santa outfit

"Alright Wait where are you going?" Blanc says to me

"Its a secret sweetheart but let's say it will make the girls very happy" i say with a bright smile

~At Planeptune's Basilicom

"No Fair that was totally uncalled for!" Neptune Says after she is beaten in a game by Ram for the 10th time

"You just stink Dummy Neptune" Ram says to Neptune

"Everyone may i have your attention" Histroie Says aloud

"What is it Histy?" Neptune asks with everyone else looking over

"Blanc just called and said for all of us to come on over so let's go!" Histy Cheers the group as all went to grab their winter outfits

~15 minutes later

"Nepu we are finally here i thought i was gonna freeze to death out here" Neptune says loudly

"Come Now Sis I'm sure it will be all worth it for what Nathan and Blanc have installed for us " Nepgear says to Neptune

"Your sister is right neptune let's just enjoy the visit " Noire Says

the doors open with Mina Greeting the group

"Welcome Everyone Merry Christmas to you all" Mina says with a bright smile

"Greeting Mina where are Nathan and Blanc?" Historie asks

"Lady Blanc is in the dinning hall waiting for you all as for Nathan i don't know where he went" Mina says

after entering the basilicom Mina leads everyone to the hall where blanc is waiting

"Big sister!" Rom and Ram say running towards Blanc giving her a hug

"Hey girls your back and hello everyone merry Christmas" Blanc says to the group

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone else says

"Blanc Do you know why there is a santa statue by the tree sitting in a chair?" Nepgear asks Blanc

"Santa Statue?" Blanc looks over to the tree where i am sitting

she walks over to me and whispers to me

"Nathan is that you?" she asks quietly

"Yes i need you to do me a favor i want you to have everyone sit at a table then have them close their eyes for a few minutes i have their presents in my room" i whisper quietly back to Blanc

"Everyone can you all please close your eyes for a few minutes it would seem santa is about to make a appearance but doesn't want to be seen yet" Blanc says

everyone agrees and closes their eyes while rush to my room to get their presents

re-entering the hall i place the presents infront of each person with their respective colors

"Ok Open them" I say to the group

they open their eyes to see a present in front of them they then see the santa from earlier standing up

"Nepu! the statue is cursed!" Neptune yells

"Calm down Neptune it's only Nathan" Blanc says

"Oh its Nathan..." Everyone says

"W-Whaaaat!" Everyone yells

"Geeze and here i thought you all would like the presents i got you" i say to the group

"Presents?" Everyone says as they soon see a present in front of them

soon the sound of wrapper tearing is heard in the hall

"For Neptune a coupon for a box of pudding. Nepgear i got you a new set of tools for you to use on your inventions. Historie a new outfit. Plutia i got you a new Doll to play or use however you want. IF i got you a new set of katars. Compa you got a a new Nurses Outfit. Peashy i got you a new bee outfit. Noire a Magazine to Cosplay Weekly. Uni i got you a new sniper rifle. Kei i got you a new suit to wear. Rom i got you a picture book for you to read. Ram i got you a new game to play. Vert i got you special currency for your online game. Chika i got you a body pillow for your obsession.Mina i got you a New outfit to suit your status as oracle" i say to the group

"What about me Nathan?" Blanc asks me

"i got a very special present for you Blanc" i say smiling

everyone is enjoying their present smiles can be seen on every face in the room

"Hey Everyone gather together let's get a group picture" i say to the group

everyone gets together i set the timer on the pic and smile with everyone the flash goes off and everyone heads back to their respected nation's

rom and ram goes to their room while blanc and i go to our room for Blanc's very Special present

"so what is my present Nathan" Blanc asks me

all of a sudden romantic song starts playing and scented candles are lit as i grab Blanc's Hand as we start dancing to the song

"i just wanted you to have the most romantic evening on Christmas Blanc" i smile brightly

Blanc all of a sudden kisses me on the lips passionately

"Spending time with you is the only Christmas present i could ever hope for" Blanc gives me her prestige Smile

We continue to dance until around midnight to where we both fall asleep in our bed dreaming of the day tomorrow

\--Author Notes--

Hey everyone Shadow here i am wanting to wish everyone a merry Christmas i hope you all enjoy being with your family and that the next chapter will be uploaded sometime tomorrow


	18. The Ultimate Training Part 1

\--The Ultimate Training Session Part 1--

~Early Morning at Lastation Hotel

"Yawn" i say as i stretch my legs getting out of bed while heading over to the shower i get myself clean for today's session

before heading out the door i leave a note in Blanc's Hand the note says the following

 **"Blanc i am heading out to train i want you to grab Neptune Vert and Noire then come to the field on the outskirts of Lastation where I'll be waiting"**

Love

Nathan

after jogging to the field i start getting some practice swings while Blanc and the others eat breakfast

~30 minutes later

"Nathan!" i hear a voice as i see 4 figures walking towards me

"Ah Good you all made it" i say to the 4 CPU's

"I-Its not like i wanted to come or anything" Noire Says

"What is it that you wanted us for?" Vert Asks me

"Well Lady's its time for your true training session to begin" i say to the girls

"Nepu training session? why would we need to train Nathan?" Neptune says

"Because Neptune i want you all to be able to hand any monsters that appear in your nations especially you Blanc" i say while looking at each one of the CPU's

"But We are already strong enough as it is" Vert Says

"Yes but as i told Neptune in Planeptune before i went to each of your nations just because your strong doesn't mean the enemys can't become more stronger" i say calmly

realising what i said is true all cpus nod their heads in agreement

"So Nathan how will we be training?" Blanc asks me

"you 4 will be training against your clones" i say to the group

"Our Clones?" the 4 goddesses say

"yes let me show you" i say as i walk a few feet back

 ***GLACIAL CLONES!** * i yell as 4 ice clones appear each resembling the four goddesses

"What the?!" Blanc and Vert says as they look at their clone while Neptune and Noire act suprised too

"Are these suppose to be us?" Vert asks me

"Yes They are Your CPU Forms but at maximum power" i say

"M-Maximum Power?!" Blanc and Vert Yells together

"That's right if we are to fight the mastermind of this war then we all need to be stronger than our foe even in their transformed state" i say

"Transformed State?" Neptune asks me

"You will all know who once we save histroie Neptune but that will be for after the training session so i would recommend transforming into your CPU Forms girls" i say with seriousness in my voice

After transforming into their respected forms i had each go a certain distance away from each other with their clones

"Alright when i say go you all are to fight until their is only one standing between real CPU vs Glacial Clone so fight with all your strength understand!!" I Shout Loud enough for all to Hear my Voice

after confirming all are ready i begin the count down

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!!" i shout loudly so all can hear me

 ***BANG*** a sudden a boom is heard in the field as each CPU and clone dash towards each other with insane amounts of speed

(Neptune POV)

"After Nathan said GO i dashed towards my Clone with intent on winning"

The Clone Attempts to Slash at me but i Parry it

 ***CROSS COMBINATION*** i shout as i go in for my attack but the Clone had other plans as it blocked every strike then followed up with a attack i did not know i had

 ***DIMENSIONAL SLICE!*** the fake shouted as it began charging a move i knew nothing about

after hitting me with the skill i am holding my arm with blood dripping from my mouth

(Nathan's POV)

"Hmm seems Neptune is Struggling" i say to myself as i look at her Fight

"Nathan!" IF says as she is walking towards me with Compa

"Hey girls what brings you out here?" i ask IF

"We came to see how the training is coming along" IF says before noticing Neptune's Condition

"Why aren't you stopping Neptune's fight?!" IF Yells at me

"I'm not stop any fights until one side is victorious IF" i say with determination

"B-But if we don't help Neptune she'll die!" IF yells at me loudly

all of a sudden we hear Neptune talking to us

"Iffy Shut Up me and the other Goddesses chose to do this training because we want to be as strong as nathan and to support the nations we run not because we all thought it was necessary to do!" Neptune Yells Loudly for everyone to hear her

a little ways from where Neptune is the other Goddesses are talking amongst themselves

"I can't believe im about to say this but i agree with Neptune" Noire says

"Yea hard to believe it when all she does is laze about and talk about pudding non stop" Blanc says with Vert agreeing with her

all of a sudden a bright light envelopes neptune and all of us look to the goddess in question

Neptune is holding her clones sword as she all of a sudden transforms once more

(Neptune's POV)

"Not Today i will not be beaten by you!!" i say as i grab the sword with my hand

a bright light envelopes me i see the words float in front of my face smirking i look to the sky

"NEXT FORM ACCESS!!" i yell at the top of my lungs as i go through my transformation process

a few seconds later the light disappears from me and i stand looking stylish in my new cpu form

"So Ready for Round 2?" i say smirking at the fake me

 ***BOOM*** a sound is her as i dash towards my clone faster than ever before

as i get closer to the clone i ready my new exe attack

 **DIMENSIONAL SLICE*** i yell as i vanish to slice clone in half reappearing on the other side

 ***KABOOM*** a explosion is heard from the clone's defeat

(Nathan's POV)

"It seems Neptune has become more powerful now" i say with a smile

in the distance the other goddesses are floating with their mouths hanging open

"What the hell!! How is she so strong now?!" Blanc yells with the others nodding their heads

"That is your Next Form that each of you have access to but you need to find the inner light that inside each of you" i say to the other 3 goddesses

"What is this inner light you speak of?" Vert asks me

"It's something that will appear when certain conditions are met" i say to Vert Blanc and Noire

"Do You know what the Conditions are Nathan?" IF asks me

"i don't actually but all i know is that there are certain conditions for each goddess to unlock their next form" i say as we look to the goddesses still training

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **\--Author's Notes--**

 **Hey everyone Shadow here i just want to say sorry for the late upload new years came around then i sorta got sick after (which i still am) but i am doing my best to keep the story going which i hope you all are enjoying so far until next time**


	19. Ultimate Training Part 2

**Chapter 17 The Ultimate Training Part 2** **Noire's P.O.V** after witnessing Neptunes Might at Defeating Her Clone i am in shock that she has that much strength hiding inside her

 ***Volcano Drive!*** my clone yells as it drives its sword into the ground causing a firey attack to attempt to kill me

dodging the attack i counter with my Own Volcano Drive attack which a few molten rocks hit my clone

all of a sudden i hear a voice in my Head

"You Who Is a Pathetic excuse for a goddess" The Voice Said to me

all of a sudden i see the clone standing still staring at me as if its speaking to me in my mind

"What do you mean I'm a pathetic excuse for a goddess?!" i yell in my mind

"Because You Are Too Much of A Workaholic You don't know the meaning of being a goddess" The clone says to me in my mind

"I-I am Not a workaholic!!" i yell in my mind at the clone

"You are and you know it for all you ever do is work at your desk not once do you go out into the city to spend time with your citizens even when your sister is born you will turn her down whenever she asks to spend time with you" The clone states coldly to Noire confusing her

"What are you talking about?! What Sister?!" Noire yells in her Mind

 **Nathan's P.O.V**

"Hmm seems as Noire is having a conversation with her Clone" i say

"What do you mean Nat-Nat?" Compa asks me

"You will know the conversation in time Compa" i say as i look over to where Noire and her Clone are at

 **Noire's P.O.V**

"Tell me What do You Mean by my Sister!" i yell to my clone

"it will be better to show you what i mean" The clone says as it walks over to Noire looking into her eyes with its own glowing bright white

"What are you doing?" i ask as i suddenly see lastation below me

"Wait is this lastation? and why am i floating in the air despite me being out of my cpu form?" i say to myself

"This is Lastation in the future to where you and your sister rule" The clones voice can be heard saying to me

"Really? but where am i at then?" i say aloud

all of a sudden i get teleported into the basilicom arriving at the door to my room upon opening the door i see myself working hard all of a sudden i see a girl with a black school dress twin ribbons in her hair appear in the room

"Noire can we go spend time together this time please?" The Girl asks my future self

"Not Right Now Uni i have to finish this stack of papers then i have to go do a few quests to make sure our city is the best in all of gamindustri" My Future Self says coldly to Uni causing her to tear up before she runs off yelling something that hit me emotionally

"STUPID SISTER ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WORK NOT ONCE DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME OR THE CITIZENS!! I HATE YOU!!!!" Uni Yells to my future self

"No More please No More" i say as im crying heavily after witnessing that scene

we soon arrive back in the field

"You see? in order for you to transform you must look deep inside yourself to push deep past your selflessness otherwise that scene you saw will come true" The clone says to me

"But How?" i ask my clone

"Close your eyes and calmly look deep inside yourself reach for the light that is hidden deep and pull it up to the surface" the clone says

doing as my clone says i close my eyes and began searching my inner self to find said light

as im searching i come across a Black door with a riddle on a plaque in front

 **"Ye Who Seeks the Next Form Transformation Must Be Willing to Do The following Objectives at All Times.**

 **1.Spend Time With Family and Friends**

 **2.Enjoy Ones Own City and Spend Time with its Citizens**

 **3.Do Not Take Too Long in work as in taken a break at appropriate times**

 **If ye can manage this then ye will have great power beyond your dreams but be forworned if you fail to comply to these conditions the power will be taken away from you never to be seen again"**

 **Do You Agree or Disagree?**

looking at what i read i hit Agree as i want to be a better CPU one my citizens can look up to

the black door opens as i see a light covering my body feeling me with intense power

"Transformation Complete" i say with a deeper voice as the light disappears from me with the others smiling at my transformation

"Well done now the true fight can begin" The Clone says as it transforms into its next form as well

staring at my clone we both dash towards each other with intentions to kill the other one

 ***CLASH* *BANG* * CLASH* *CLASH***

the sound of our swords can be heard in the field as sparks are coming off them each time they clash against each other

 ***LACE RIBBON*** my clone yells as i block each attack with my sword not even flinching

smirking i jump into the air as i start my exe attack

 ***DIAGONAL BLADE DANCE!*** i yell as i start a barrage of slices of attacks on my clone

"This is the final strike!" i yell as i dash towards my clone as my last attack hits and destroys the clone

" its over" i say panting as i walk over to where Nathan Neptune IF and Compa are

 **Nathan's P.O.V**

"Well done Noire" i say as i hand her a bottle of water

"Thanks" Noire says as we all turn to Blanc and Verts Fights

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **\--Authors Notes--**

 **Hey everyone shadow here with another chapter this time the focus of the training was Noire but we still have Blancs and Verts Training to do so stay tuned for their training chapters until next time**


	20. The Ultimate Training Part 3

**WARNING I REPEAT WARNING THE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE ALOT OF SWEARING SO PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN ACCORD AND THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING THE CHAPTER**

 **Blanc's P.O.V**

after seeing Neptune and Noire defeat their Clones it was just me and Vert left to finish ours

 ***Smash***

"Quit Fucking Moving You Piece Of Shit!!" I Yell to the Clone as i continue to chase after it

The Clone stops running and smirks at me

"Its really a shame huh" The Clone says looking all smug and shit

"What the Hell are You Fucking Talking About?!" i yell loudly as i bring my axe down on the clone but to my suprise the clone caught my axe

"That Lover Boy Will Leave Your Sorry CPU Ass for Someone Else" The Clone Says to me

"Bullshit! Nathan will Never leave me we had sex together!!" I yell as i go for my exe attack

 ***HARD BREAK!!!*** i yell as i twirl my axe at my clone immediately after grabbing it out of the ground to cause a massive quake to deal serious damage to the clone

a dust cloud blew over the battle field after a few seconds it starts to clear up to my suprise the clone is in the middle of a crater with barely any scratches on it

"How?! How the fuck are you still standing after that?!?!" I yell at the Clone

the clone then walks up to me and stares into my eyes

"I"ll show you what i mean when i say lover boy will leave your sorry CPU Ass" the clone says to me as it begins to chant a weird language

all of a sudden we are in lowee

"Wha? Why The Hell am i back in Lowee?!" i yell loudly

"This is Lowee of The Future" a voice says to me

"What the hell! wheres that voice coming from?!" i say in a annoyed voice

"im inside your mind but forget that look to your right" The voice says to me

i look to the right and i see a older Nathan with a little girl next to him

"Daddy are we gonna visit Mommy's Grave today?" The Girl Asks Nathan

"Sure I'm sure your mother would like that" Nathan says to the little girl girl

"Follow Them" The Voice Tells me

i follow them at a safe distance which they goe to a Cliff where a lone tombstone is located at

"Hey Blanc we are Here again Not a day goes by that we miss you especially me i wish you was here alive to be with me and our daughter" Nathan says as he places a flower at the grave as does the little girl

"The Fuck How is That Me?!" i quietly yell to myself

a few minutes goes by and the little girl asks Nathan something that shocks me

"Daddy Can You Tell Me The Story of Mommy again?" The little girl asks

"Sure Where do you want me to start from?" Nathan asks the little girl

"From The Great Battle You All Took Place in" The little girl says to Nathan

"Ah The Battle against Afoire huh Well lets return to the basilicom before i tell you alright?" Nathan asks the little girl as pats her head with a smile

"Okay!" The little says smiling happily

they leave for the basilicom while walk over to the grave to read whats on it

 **HERE LIES BLANC**

 **BELOVED**

 **WIFE**

 **MOTHER**

 **AND**

 **FRIEND**

 **WHO** **'S** **SACRIFICE SAVED US ALL**

"..." i say nothing as i rush over to the Basilicom

i see the basilicom is still the castle structure i left it as i notice Nathan and the little girl entering i then hear a familiar voice

"Ah Nathan Welcome Back Sir" The Voice says

"Thank You Mina We will be heading to the bedroom for the story again" Nathan says to Mina

Mina soon gets a depressed look

"i understand sir please call if you need me for anything" Mina says with a bow

Nathan and The little girl soon walk to the master bedroom

i sneak around the outside of the basilicom where i end up looking in from the outside of the window that Nathan is on the other side of

"So The Battle of Arfoire huh well it all started two years ago today" Nathan says calmly to the little girl

 **~2 Years Ago**

 ***ROAR!!*** Aforie Roars in her Deity of Sin Form

"How can she still be alive after all we did to the fucking Bitch!!" Next White Yells as she is breathing heavily with the rest of us doing the same

"I don't know but if we don't defeat her soon the world will be in grave danger!" Nathan says loudly

"But How Do We Beat Her?!" Next Purple Says to everyone

it then dons on Next White on how the group can beat the deity of sin

"Nathan i think i need to use that" Next White Says to her Husband

"That...?" Nathan says confused then it hits him like a brick wall

"Blanc NOOO Don't use that move we don't know the precautions of what will happen if you use it!!" Nathan yells as he try to convince his wife to avoid using the move

"But if i don't use it she could kill everyone we love! look i know you want us to be family for us to raise our daughter but what use is it if everyone is dead including our child!!" Next White yells at Nathan

"B-But I just can't let you fucking kill yourself! when i should be the one to do it our daughter needs her mother more then she needs me!!" Nathan yells as he hugs next white crying his eyes out

"But She Also Needs Her Father as well!! God Damnit Nathan! Just let me be the one to finish this please!!!" Next White is Crying Her eyes out as she returns the hug

after a little while thanks to the Deity of Sin being patient with waiting Next White steps forward

"Good Bye Nathan My Love Please Raise our Daughter to be a fantastic woman" Next White says without looking back as the others start to leave The Area leaving Next White and the Deity Alone

 **~Future Time**

"About 2 days later i ask Neptune to go see the aftermath of the battle she comes back with your mothers body and says the Afoire is no more" Nathan says to his daughter crying

"D-Daddy" His Daughter says making him see that she is crying as well

unbeknownst to the two Blanc is crying as well

"Why Why did i have to make that stupid decision!" I yells as I pound the ground

"Its because of your Rage the anger built up inside you is what made you decide on that move" The Clones Voice says to me

"My Anger?" i ask the voice

"Yes your anger Blinds you to whats in front of you to your true power" The Voice Says to me

all of a sudden a portal appears in front of me

stepping into the portal i am transported to a area with white walls a locked door and a plaque in front of it

 **TO THE GODDESS OF RAGE**

 **YOU WHO HAVE COME ACROSS THE DOOR OF POWER MUST NOW RELINQUISH YOUR RAGE OR FACE DEATH'S EMBRACE AS FOR WITH A CALM MIND AT ALL TIMES YOU SHALL UNDEFEATABLE BY ALL**

 **DO YOU ACCEPT. YES OR NO**

clearing my mind i hit yes and walk through the door

 **~Field Outside Leanbox**

i appear back in the field in my new Form now known as Next White

"Now Then its time to finish this" i calm say smirking at the clone

the clone smirks back as we both get into our fighting stances with intent of finishing the fight in one move

 ***BOOM*** a loud bang can be heard from the two of us as we dash towards each other

Knock* i bash the clone away while sending icicles to freeze it in place

"Come On Come On!" i yell as the clone is frozen

a giant gun appears beside me

"Gun Controller Set!" i lock in the battery

"Take This!!" I yell as the Gun Fires a massive Laser at the clone instantly killing it in the process

 **Nathan's P.O.V**

i look towards blanc as she is done with her i smile brightly at my girlfriend as she walks over to us

"Well Done Sweetheart" i say as i gently kiss her cheek

"Thanks" Blanc says smiling sweetly

we all look to Verts Battle

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. Ultimate Training Part 4

**Vert's P.O.V**

"So it would seem that i am the last one fighting then" i say to myself

"yes but this is a fight you have no chance of winning" my clone says to me

 ***CLASH* *CLANG* *CLASH***

the sounds of our spears rang out through the field

"It seems you are a worthy adversary" i say to my clone smirking a little

"As Well You" My Clone Says to me

we both stare each other down as we rush each other with our spears clashing against each other over and over again

our spears start glowing a rainbow color as if by a unknown force we both knew about

 **"Spiral Break!!!!"**

we both yell as we try to get the better of the two of us but neither one can damage the other with our exe skill

"Seems your more talented then you seem but talent won't save you from this!" The Clone yells as a bright light envelopes us both

"Ugh whats with this light?!" i say as i cover my eyes

after the light disappears i found myself at my basilicom again

"W-wait im back at my basilicom?" i say as i look around the room all of a sudden i hear a exploison followed by shouting

"The Goddess is Trash! She Doesn't Care For Us! All She Cares Is Her Damn Games!!" a Voice yells loudly from outside the front door of my basilicom

i then start to hear a voice in my head

"So what do you think of the possible future for your city?" The Voice Says to me

"This Can't be the future for my city theres no way it will ever turn out like this!!" i shout loudly to the voice im hearing

"Oh but it is and do you know why its like this?" The Voice asks me

"W-Why is it like this?" i calmly ask the voice

"Its because you never spend time with your citizens your always worried about your gaming life sure you attend concerts held by 5pb but thats it other then that your always avoided actually leaving the basilicom to go out into the city to see your citizens if they need any help with anything like new constructions etc" The Voice says to me calmly

upon hearing what the voice said i found it to be true i don't leave my basilicom at all except for concerts i have been neglecting my dutys as a CPU i mean what kind of CPU would i be if i didn't visit my citizens

after i said those words i am teleported to room with a green door and a plaque above it

looking at the plaque i start to read

 **OL GODDESS OF GREEN PASTORS I WELCOME YOU**

 **INFRONT OF YOU IS A DOOR THAT CAN GIVE YOU AMAZING STRENGTH BUT AS THE GODDESS OF BLACK YOU MUST ABIDE BY 1 RULE BEFORE YOU CAN OBTAIN THE POWER WITHIN**

 **THE 1 RULE IS THAT AT ALL TIMES YOU MUST MAKE SURE TO VISIT YOUR CITIZENS AND NOT SHUT THEM AWAY TEND TO THEIR NEEDS FOR IF YOU ARE ABLE TO DO SO YOU WILL BE ABLE TO OBTAIN SUPREME POWER WITHIN YOURSELF**

 **DO YOU ACCEPT**

 **YES**

 **OR**

 **NO**

after reading the plaque i hit the yes button

the green door opens up and i walk through it and power starts to flow into my body like a calm river gently flowing

i open my eyes to see im back in the field where everyone is in my new form

"So You Finally obtained it huh" My Clone says to me smirking

"Yes and with it i shall finish this fight and join my friends" i calmly say as i twirl my spear around before

pointing it at the clone

"Well by all means lets see if you truly have obtain it then" the clone says as it ready its spear

 ***BOOM***

a loud boom is heard as we both dash towards each other with intent to kill

 ***CLASH* BANG* CLANG***

the sounds of our spears clashing against one another can be heard for miles as we constantly

after a little bit of using our spears we are staring at each other panting brusies all over our bodys

our spears start to glow a rainbow color

noticing this we both nod as we knew it would be ending soon

we instanly dash towards each other yelling our attacks

 ***SPIRAL BREAK!***

 ***INFINITE SPEARS!***

we both yell as the sound of a thousand spears is heard all across gamindustry

a cloud of smoke soon appears and no one knows who won until the smoke cleared

after sometime the smoke clears and it is shown that i won with the clone on its ground defeated

i deactivate my transformation and walk back to the others

 **Nathan's P.O.V**

"Well done vert you did well" i say smiling

"Thank you im glady i finally won" Vert says as she falls on to the grass tired

"Well now that you girls are finished its my turn oh and just so you know my training with muuuch more rough then yours" i say in a serious tone

the girls gasped especially Blanc as she grabs ahead of my arm tightly when i said that

"Nepu?! theres no way your training can be harder than ours" Neptune says aloud with the others agreeing

"Oh but it is Neptune now correct me but you girls fought only 1 right?" i ask the four CPUs

the four of them nod in agreement

"Well im gonna amp it up and Fight Four at the same time" i say calmly as i plug in my ears for whats about to happen

"WHAAAAT!!!!" all CPUs say loudly while looking at me

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Teleported to Another Dimension? Again?

**Previously**

"WHAAAAT!!" the four Cpus yell at the same time

 **Present (Still Nathan's P.O.V)**

If Compa And i uncover our ears after the yelling from the others

all of a sudden Blanc Grabs me and glares at me

"Nathan are you freaking insane? theres no way you can handle four at once" Blanc says to me agitated

i look at her then to the other three while giving my usual smile

"Blanc Babe i know you think im crazy for saying i will be fighting four but you have to understand i need to be strong enough to protect you and our child" i say calmly which causes everyone to react with shocked expressions

"Whaaat?! Blanc's Pregnant?!" All Yell at the top of their lungs

"How did you know?" Blanc Whispers to me

"i noticed the symptoms when you started going to the restroom alot and getting more cravings" i whispered back to Blanc

the girls soon start to bombard Blanc with questions about the Baby while i walk toward the the field where the others was to begin my training

standing in the middle of the field i calmly close my eyes as i start to summon four clones of myself

to my surprise the clones are each of my forms my human form my cpu form my next form and a form i have yet to unlock?

standing at four corners of me we all look at each other before summoning our weapons out

the wind blows as we wait for one of the others to make a move all of a sudden my human self rushes me with his sword to which i parry it easily

this causes my cpu self to rush as well

realizing my cpu form is near i kick my human clone back then parry the attack from my CPU clone

 ***CLANG* *CLANG* *BANG***

the sounds of our swords clashing rang out through the fields as my human form joined the frey causing me to transform to my cpu state and summon a second sword to counter its attacks

 **(Blanc P.O.V)**

we all watch Nathan training shocked at the intensity of his training

"So Blanc is it really true that your Pregnant?" Neptune asks me

"yes it is Neptune" I say to Neptune

"But When Though is what i would like to ask" Vert says to me

 **Nathan's P.O.V**

after defeating two of the four clones i am now struggling against the next form clone and the unknown form clone

 ***CLANG* *CLASH***

the sounds of swords are heard as i parry attacks from both clones with my two handed sword

 **"DIVINE CRYSTAL SMASH"** the unknown form clone yells as light crystals starts to form around me with the clone up high ready to smash me to bits

 **"CRYSTAL SLASH!"** the next form clone yells as it starts to dash towards me at insane speed with attempt to slash me to shreds

 **"HEAVENLY CRYSTAL DEFENCE!"** i yelled as a white crystal to form around my body as i braced for impact from both attacks

 ***BOOM***

 **Blanc's P.O.V**

we all heard a loud boom as we see a dust cloud appear where nathan is

a few seconds later the cloud disappears and we see Nathan holding his arm as blood is dripping from it

"Nathan!" i cry out in fear with everyone else worried about his training

all of a sudden time slows down for me and Nathan as we look at each other

he mouths to me "I Love You Blanc i Always Will But I Will Be Heading to Meet Your Otherself Do Your Best To Protect This Dimension Until i return" before a portal appears beneath him

i stand there as he is swallowed into the portal as the clones disappear

 **Nathan's P.O.V**

after i entering portal i start falling in the skys towards a forest to where i see two girls walking through the forest

i transform into my cpu form and fly down gently landing on the ground infront of them

"And thats a landing" i say chuckling not before noticing the shocked faces of the two girls behind me

"Uh Noire Plutia you two okay?" i ask the two girls as they become even more shocked

"How the heck do you know our names and more importantly how are you a male CPU?!" Noire yells at me

"Yea thats a first i always thought CPU's was girls" Plutia says to me in her ditzy voice

"Well Plutia you are right the cpus most of the time are girls but do remember there have been male cpus as well" i say to both girls which both nodded

"But i digress lets continue the talk back at Planeptunes basilicom i'll tell you more" i say as i start walking back to the basilicom with the girls in tow

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. The Truth Revealed

**\--Authors Notes--** **hey shadow here jusy want to say something before we start the chapter and that is that the following chapters from this point on will be focused on the ultra dimension part of the series (those who played Victory before you know how it goes) with a few short chapters of how the cpus in hyperdimension are doing after last chapter's event** **but besides all that i hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Ultra Dimension Virita Forest Nathan's P.O.V**

we continue walking back to the basilicom where Noire and Plutia are staying at

as we walk through the streets of Planeptune the citizens start to talk amongst themselves about how i look in my cpu form

a few minutes later we reach the basilicom doors being the gentleman i am i hold the door open for the two girls allowing them to walk in before me

sitting down in the living room of the basilicom the girls start to ask me questions

"So Who Are You And how do you know us" Noire asks me in her tsundere mood

"I'll tell you but before i do you two must promise to keep what i tell you to yourself and must not tell anyone until the given time" i say seriously to the two

they nod before letting me continue

"Ok my Name is Nathan i come from the dimension known as earth where everyone here is part of a video game series called Hyperdimension Neptunia i was originally replaying a game that involved a few neptunia characters for the 7th time when a portal appeared and i was teleported to the hyperdimension part of this world and yes Noire there is another dimension like this one where you are at but after arriving in hyperdimension i started to train along side the CPUs over there eventually fallen in love with lowee's CPU blanc as the journey over there continued the 5 of us begun our training to take down the main villian who i will not say the name of yet during my training i was teleported into the skys of this dimension and you know the rest" i say calmly

"But you never told how you became a cpu" the girls say to me at the same time

"Ah right well how i became a cpu is when i reunited with Blanc in Lowee i knew of a enemy running around as a fake cpu so being the boyfriend i am i went to the basilicom and defeated the enemy which dropped a cpu core to which i ate but i didn't know at the time until a quest that blanc and i both did together in which we confessed our love to each other soon after" i say Seriously

the girls nod in agreement at what i told them

"But that doesn't include how you know plutia" Noire says to me

"I do know Plutia i even know her sadist form that you avoid so much Noire" i say straightforward to Noire

all of a sudden a bright light envelopes Plutia and her CPU Form appears

"My my so you think you know me do you?" Iris Heart says to me

"Know you? i can easily defeat you Iris but I'll be a gentleman and not hit a lady no matter how sadistic she is" i say seriously which shocks both girls

"So if we was to flirt with you then you wouldn't do anything to us"

"That's right even if you seduce me I'll always stay loyal to my girlfriend in hyperdimension" i calmly say

"hmm i like you a true loyal man to those he meets and to those he's in a relationship with" Iris says before untransforming back into plutia

noire is shocked that i was able to escape iris heart so easily

all of a sudden a knock is heard from the door

"Can someone please get this door the luggage is quite heavy" the voice says

getting up i walk to the door and open it up for the historie of ultradimension

"Hello Historie" i say calmly

"Do i know you?" Historie says confusingly

"Not exactly but in Hyperdimension i was planning on rescuing your other self with the CPUs before getting teleported here" i say calmly

"W-What!? my other self is captured?" historie says shakingly

"Yes i know its alot to take in but its true"

all of a sudden i get a idea

"Wait i have a new cpu ability i have yet to try it i could possibly show you all" i say seriously

transforming into my cpu form which shocks historie i walk to the roof with the girls in tow

 **"CRYSTAL MIRROR!"** i yell causing a mirror to appear in front of me

"Ok lets see if i can find the girls" i say to myself closing my eyes to think of the 4 goddesses

"Found them!" i say loudly

 **Hyperdimension Planeptune Compa's House Blanc's P.O.V**

"I wonder how nathan is doing" i say sadly

"Blanc!" i hear a voice but ignore it

as my thoughts are on Nathan

"Snow Angel! Turn around!!!" i hear it again turning around i see mirror with Nathan on the otherside

"Nathan!" i rush to the mirror placing my hand on it crying

"Wheres the others at?" Nathan asks me

"They are down stairs resting we freed historie" i say calmly

"Call them up here" Nathan tells me

Nodding i open the door and call the 4 up to the room

a few minutes later they arrived and are shocked to see me

"Nathan!?" They all yelled

"Hey girls Hey Historie glad to see your free" Nathan says smiling

"Yes its all thanks to you for freeing me" Historie says to us

Noire is Shocked to see another her

both Noires look at each other

"Noire of Hyperdimension Meet Noire of Ultradimension" Nathan says to both girls

"Wow so its true there is another me over there" Ultradimension Noire says to Hyperdimension Noire

"Weird" Both Noires Say at the same time

"Hey Nathan is there a version of the rest of us over there?" i ask Nathan

"Theres a version of historie Vert and you Blanc over infact let me introduce ultradimension Historie" Nathan says

"Wowzers a mini histy" Neptune says excitedly

"Hello im glad my otherself is safe atleast" Mini Histy Says to Big Histy

"Indeed its quite fascinating to see another me as well" Big Histy says

"Nathan i think its time you told us the truth about you" i say to my boyfriend

he gives us a serious look

"i dis say i would tell you girls once historie was safe so here goes" Nathan starts to say

 **Timeskip for obvious reasons**

"So your from earth and we are all part of a video game series you have played along that we also have a anime series and to top it off the Lady Known as Afoire is the master mind behind this war of ours and is our Adoptive Mother did i get that right?" i say to Nathan

"Yes i know it comes as a shock but Aforie really is y'all's adoptive mother she turned evil so none of you would recognize her in her true divine form because she didn't want you all to bare the rite of passing the torch difficulty infact each of your personality comes from her" Nathan says seriously

"No Way!" All Cpus say together

"Yes Neptune is Her care free personality Noire is her Hard working and determination personality Blanc you are her Rage and Battle Personality and Vert your her Gamer Side" Nathan says to us

"Wow!" The Four Goddesses say

"Well i gotta Go blanc i need to defeat a few enemy's over here in order to return but before i go i need Neptune to work hard at gathering Shares if both histories over look their manuals they can create a gate so that i may return" Nathan says

"Really?!" Both Histories say together

"Yes both you have a feature to open a gate but it requires the aid of the Cpu and alot of shares to activate so Neptune do that for me while i handle things over here" Nathan says

we all nod in agreement and Nathan deactivate the mirror not being saying 'i love you Blanc' to me causing me to smile

 **Nathan's P.O.V**

"Well thats done now lets working on finding your Cpu Core Noire" i say to the girl in question

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. The Rescue in Hyperdimension

**Hyperdimension Blanc's POV**

after witnessing Nathan disappearance into another dimension i noticed the fragments we gathered on the ground

"look theres the fragments" i say point towards them

we walk over and pick them up soon we head to the nurse in training's house so that we can put them together

a few minutes we arrive at the house and put the fragments together to form the complete piece we need to free historie

but before we can do anything else we all soon hear a voice talking to us

"hello can you all hear me?" the voice says

"Histy?" Neptune says aloud

"yes it is i neptune" histy says as a hologram soon appears from the fragments

"Where is the one called Nathan was he not suppose to help you?" histy asks us

i soon explain what happened with Nathan

"ah i see well im sure he is fine now onto rescuing me" Histy says

we all nod and wait for the instructions for the rescue

"i am currently at the cave of origins locked behind a metal door which can only be opened once the four fragments from each nation are gathered together to be put in the four slots of the door" histy says as we all nod in understanding

"Well we shall be there shortly then histy" Vert says

"i shall await your arrival then" histy says as the hollowgram disappears

we then pick up our respect nation's fragment and head towards the cave of origins

 **Timeskip Cave Of Origins Entrance**

"So this is the cave huh" Noire says

"Seems like it" Neptune says calmly

"Well lets go in and save our friend historie" Vert says with us nodding in agreement

entering the cave we soon see alot of monsters blocking our path

we rush off to them clearing them out of the way to the metal door in which historie is behind atm

after clearing out alot of monsters we soon arrive at the metal door and see places to put our fragments into

a few seconds after we put the fragments in the door slowly opens and before we can reach historie a metal guardian appears ready to fight us

"So seems we got one last obstacle before we can rescue historie" i say looking at the foe in front of us

we all transform into our cpu forms and began our attacks

CLASH* *BANG* *CLASH*

the sounds of our fight with the guardian can be heard from outside the cave

"its time to finish this don't you agree ladys?" Vert says calmly

"Right!" We all say together as we rush at the guardian to use our exe attacks together

a few seconds later the guardian explodes from the amount of damage it received from our attacks

we then walk into the room of where the guardian came out and see a book taped shut

"Please let me out its getting a bit cramped in here" historie says

Neptune walks over to the book and removes the tape then she opens it allowing historie to breath

"Ah thank you i am glad you four was able to rescue me now shall we head back to Planeptune?" histy says

we nod and begin our walk back to the city of Planeptune

 **30 minutes after returning to Planeptune**

i am sitting on a bed as I'm worrying about Nathan

"Nathan please be alright" i say quietly

 **Timeskip to after the truth is told from Nathan**

"Well i guess i better get started on the quests to obtain shares to get Nathan back" Neptune says in a serious tone as she leaves for the guild

"and we will head back to our nations to increase our shares as well" Vert says with me and noire agreeing

after everyone leaves i am happy that Nathan is still doing okay i can't wait to be reunited with him again one day

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: hey shadow here with the next chapter and i just wanna apologize for the very late chapter and to also say sorry for the short one too but i hope it is a good one for you all**


	25. Ultradimension Black Heart Appears

**Ultradimension Nathan's** POV

 **Previously**

 **"** now lets find you that cpu core noire" i say to the girl in question

 **Present**

"okay but where we will be able to look for it?" Noire asks me

"theres a hunch if memory from the game i played serves me right but for you to become a cpu you have to go to one of the old abandoned ruins" i say calmly as i try to remember the events leading up to her and Neptunes transformation in this dimension

"but why at one of those areas?" plutia asks

"because plutie it is in one of those ruins that noire becomes a cpu at which it is though is up to her on which she visits first" i say to the two

"but will there be any kind of danger at the ruins" mini historie asks me

"not really there will be two of the seven sages lurking there though they will have the item noire seeks" i say looking outside the basilicom window

"Whaaaaat!! your kidding two of the sages will have the core!?!" noire yells

i nod to which she becomes furious in return i bonk her on the head

"what was that for?!" noire yells at me

"you need to relax i know your eager for becoming a cpu but you have to keep your emotions in check otherwise it can bite you in the rear very painfully" i say seriously

she looks at me nervous but eventually calms down

"there we go now how about i cook a meal for everyone before we head out hmm?" i ask with a smile

they nod happily to which i walk into the kitchen to begin cooking

 **a few minutes later at the kitchen table**

"wow! this all look soo good!" all three said at the same time

"well enjoy girls i cooked a balanced meal for all of us" i say as i gave the correct amount for all at the table

the three take a bite of the food and the room suddenly got eeriely quiet

"uh girls you okay?" i ask as they are way too quiet

all of a sudden they eat the meal in a flat second

"sooooo goooood!!" they say smiling

"i take it that you all enjoy it?" i ask the three at the table

"oh most definitely" Mini Histy says to me

we all soon finish eating causing me noire and plutia to head out the door to the ruins

 **timeskip to arriving at the correct ruins**

"Alright we are here noire now are you ready?" i ask the girl in question

"yes I'm ready!" Noire says loudly

we all enter the ruins clearing out any monsters that attack us which is no problem

soon we reach our destination and see the two sage members

"plutia i need you to transform into your cpu form and grab ahold of the rat" i say calmly

"why mr rat for?" plutia asks me

"because he has the item noire seeks" i say pointing to the disc in his hand

she nods and transforms grabbing the rat with her whip holding him tightly as to not let him escape

"Whos there?!" Aforie yells

stepping out of the shadows me and noire appear

"Who the heck are you two!" Aforie says to us

"well aforie as i told your other self in hyperdimension how about a little spar im sure we'll be able to know each other that way right noire?" i say seriously to which noire nods and readys her weapon as i do mine

 ***Boom***

the three of us dash towards each other

 ***Clash* *Clang* *Clash***

the sounds of our weapons clashing can be heard throughout the ruins

"I must say you two are quite the challenge" Afoire says smugglingly

"Your Not Bad yourself Arfoire but as i told your hyperdimension self i believe we finish this don't you agree" i say seriously

noire and arfoire nod as our weapons begin glowing a rainbowish color

 **"Darkness Pierce!" Afoire yells her attack rushing us**

 **"Crystal Infinite Slash!"** Noire and me yell our combined move

 ***Kaboom***

a loud explosion is heard causing a dust cloud to appear leaving plutia and the mouse confused on who won the scuffle between the three of us

soon coughing is heard from within the dust cloud

as the dust cloud clears pluita and the rat see that Afoire is on the ground coughing from the attacks she took while myself and Noire are perfectly okay

"H-How are you both so strong and How are you able to withstand that amount of damage?" Afoire yells at me and Noire

"Constant Training and A Unbreakable Friendship is something no evil can't ever over come" i say in a serious tone with noire and Plutia Nodding in agreement even the rat agrees

"Tch don't think this is the end i will have my revenge on you CPUs!" Afoire yells as she throws a smoke bomb to get a way as the rat runs away with her

"So they are gone anyway *picks up cpu item* this is what we came here for noire so here you go" i say calmly handing the item to Noire

upon receiving the item Noire immediately uses it transforming into cpu black heart

"Hahaha i knew i could do it!" Noire yells happily

"Well done Noire now shall we return to the basilicom Ladies?" i say to the two goddesses in question

the two nod and we leave the ruined factory

 **10 minutes later**

"We're Home Histy!" Plutia yells as we enter the basilicom

"Welcome back was you able to get the item for Noire?" Histy asks us

"We did histy and now im gonna go do some guild quests" i say heading back to the door

"I'll join you!" plutia unexpectedly announced shocking histy as the lazy cpu is becoming active thanks to a male CPU

we both leave to do guild quests for Planeptune

"Well I'll go to the location where my nation shall be" Noire says leaving the basilicom and Planeptune

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. Meeting Ultradimension Blanc

**Nathan's PoV**

after obtaining the cpu memory core for ultradimension Noire we all left the basilicom to go work on getting shares to make a portal so that i can return to Blanc and the others

i am out at the guild turning in atleast 15 quests i did to help out with ultradimension Planeptunes shares

"Alright that should be a good amount of quests done" i say as i exit the guild to return to the basilicom

upon walking up to the entrance i see pluita and noire chatting

"Ah Nathan there you are" Noire says to me

"Noire whats up? is something the matter?" i ask in a calm manner

"Not exactly a bad thing its just the ultradimension blanc is kinda pissed at how high planeptunes share count is" Noire tells me

"well judging by you two being out here i say she is inside the basilicom causing a fuss?" i ask the two to which they nod

letting a small sigh out i look to the two

"i want you to promise me you'll both stay out here and let me handle blanc alone" i state in a serious voice

"You can't handle her Nathan you'll lose!" Plutia tells me

"I'll be fine plutia infact i did the same thing back in hyperdimension when i first met the other goddesses so I'll be fine" i say as i walk into the basilicom

"Where is he?! where is the bastard who made planeptunes shares so high at?!" ultradimension blanc yells as she attemps to swing her hammer

before she could move her hammer far i block it with my sword

"Its kind of a shame that the lady of the land of white Serenity would get upset over a little share increase" i say seriously

"Who the hell are you?!" Blanc yells at me

"Me? I'm Nathan Human,First Male CPU,And Boyfriend of your hyperdimension self Blanc" i say to the ultradimension counterpart of my girlfriend

"theres no other dimension besides this one and i refuse to believe that my other self has a boyfriend!" Blanc yells

"Very well i will show you then. Access!" i transform infront of her shocking her

 ***Crystal Mirror!***

i yell my crystal mirror move to summon a mirror and find hyperdimension Blanc

"Blanc you there?!" i yell at the mirror getting Blancs attention

Hyperdimension Blanc soon comes to the mirror

"Nathan? what are you doing with the mirror move again?" My girlfriend asks me

"i wanted to show you your ultradimension counterpart also i need you to comfirm that we are dating to her" i say to my girlfriend

both Blanc's stare at each other before complementing the others outfit

"So you want to know if me and Nathan are really dating?" Hyperdimension Blanc asks her ultradimension counterpart

ultradimension Blanc nods her head

"its true we are madly in love with each other plus we are expecting a baby too" My girlfriend says to her counterpart which completely shocks her

"Wh-Whaat! So My Counterpart already found someone and is pregnant by him too?! why can't i get someone like that?" ultradimension blanc asks sadly

"Well you could but your countpart would have to agree on you being in a relationship with me since your both the same being just in different dimensions" i say to the two girls

the two look at each other for a moment but nodding in agreement

"Very well Nathan she can be in it but you must promise to spend time with us equally" Hyperdimension Blanc says to me

"Very well Babe i can do that for the both of you" i say to Blanc of Hyperdimension

i then deactivate the mirror and look to the ultra dimension Blanc with a smile

she then gives a kiss on the lips which i return with Passion

"Im happy that i can be with the one my other self is with now" Ultra dimension Blanc says happily

"I promise to spend time with you both even if i have to use my mirror ability to talk with your other self" i say with confidence

after clearing up the mess in the basilicom we then allow noire and plutia to enter again where we all head to the living room of the basilicom

"So basically blanc here was upset with the way you raised the shares of the nation but you convinced her to stop as well after talking with the other blanc she is now dating you much like the other blanc. did i get that right?" Mini Histy asks me

"yes you got that right and im sure there will be no further trouble between lastation planeptune and lowee now right blanc?" i ask my ultra dimension girlfriend

"thats right but what should we do about the seven sages? from what you told me I'm sure the two you fought have told the rest of the sages by now" Blanc Says to us

"theres nothing to worry about that group im positive we will be able to handle them. but we may need to go over to your nation noire soon as I'm sure the hacker of the sages may be hacking into your nations security" i say while looking at noire

"What! then lets go now!" Noire says as she hurrys to get back to her nation

"Well histy we shall return in time i guess will you be able to hold the city together while we are over there?" i ask the oracle

"I shall do my best to keep everyone calm while you are over at lastation dealing with the seven sages" Histy assures us

we all nod and get up to go to lastation

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **shadow here with the next chapter i just want to say im sorry for the very late update to the story as i have been busy lately but i hope you all enjoy the chapter**


	27. Arrival To Ultradimension Lastation

**Nathan's PoV**

after leaving the basilicom i am traveling with Ultra dimension Blanc plutia and Noire over to Noire's Nation

"So we just have to go through this mountain path right Noire?" i say to the cpu

"Yes it is through here once we get there we need to immediately find the source of the hacker" Noire informs us

"Well judging how he is able to hack your security and from what i remember from the game in your office there will be a little camera device on the top of your computer tower" i say as we continue to slash through monster after monster

"How can you be sure its a camera device in her office Nathan?" Blanc asks

"Because in the game despite that the candidates in the other dimension where Neptune and the other you are at haven't been made yet we still have to some how trace the source" i say

"What candidates are you talking about?" All three ask

"Over in the hyper dimension the cpus each gain a little sister well all but vert anyway in order of sisters its Nepgear for Neptune Uni for your hyperdimension self noire rom and ram for your hyperdimension self blanc" i explain to the three

"So my hyperdimension self gets two sisters?" Ultradimension blanc asks me

"Yes but one of the twins is a bit timid and shy that is rom while the other candidate ram is more active as she always want attention from your hyperdimension self she even attempts to mess up the work your hyperdimension self works on to get attention" i say

"What about Mine?" Noire asks me

"Well Uni is a expert marksman with a gun and is always trying to get your hyperdimensions self attention but your hyperdimension self is basically a workaholic and hardly gives uni any attention" i say to ultra dimension Noire

"What so i too focused on making lastation a great nation to even worry about my sibiling?" Ultra dimension noire asks me

i nod as i slash another monster to bits

"Wow Noire You sure are a meanie to Uni" Plutia says in her ditzy voice

"Its not me! i w-w-Wouldn't do that to my sibling!" Ultradimension Noire yells

we contine through the mountainous path as we come to a giant monster which we effortlessly destroy

Plutia then gets sleepy which i offer to carry her the rest of the way which she happily gets on my back as we continue to Lastation

a couple of minutes later we arrive at the entrance to Lastation where Noire leads us to the basilicom but before we enter the city the guards grab a hold of Blanc

"Halt Your the lowee CPU what are you doing here" one of the guards says as he grips Blanc's arm

i look to noire and mutter

"I'm sorry for what im about to do..."

i transform into my cpu form and put my sword up to the guard gripping Blanc's arm

"I would recommend you let go of her arm sir" i say with a bit of anger in my voice

"Who the heck are you?!" another guard says as they point their guns at me

"i am Nathan also know as CPU Crystal Heart i am also the boyfriend to the Lowee CPU which one of you has a grip on i also know something terrible is happening within lastation so unless you want to keep doing your guard duty i would let go of that arm immediately" i angrily say to the group of guards

"Ha i bet your not even that good of a CPU!" One of the guards laughs

"Oh Really? Then how about this" i say as i summon four clones of the CPUs from hyperdimension with the ability to speak like the four

"Huh what's going on?" the purple heart clone says out loud

"Where are we?" The black heart says

they look around before landing on me

"Nathan!" All four clones says

"Nathan how are we here?" The Clone of White heart says

"i summoned your clones while putting the spirits of you four inside them so that you could talk from over there through the clones" i say to white heart

"Well what did you need us four for?" The Green heart clone says

"i need you to inform these guards of my strength as apparently they are thinking im weak as a CPU" i say calmly

this pisses White heart off

"Oh Hell Fucking No they didn't say that about you Nathan!" White Heart Clone yells

she then glares at the group of guards as she then starts to crack her knuckles

Ultradimension Noire walks over to her guards

"i would drop the weak part otherwise i won't be able to stop her from hurting you guys" Ultradimension Noire says to her guards in a serious tone

they gulp before letting go of ultradimension Blanc's arm

"Good now i will see you four sometime later on also Blanc make sure you don't strain yourself i don't want the child to be hurt in anyway" i say to the white heart clone

"i promise I'll take it easy" white heart clone says to me with a smile

i then desummon the clones before detransforming out of cpu form

ultradimension Blanc then hugs my arm

"Thanks for protecting me" Blanc says

"its all good Blanc i will always protect both versions of you no matter what" i say with a smile

we then enter lastation with Noire and Plutia as we head to the Basilicom to stop the hacking

a minute later we enter Noire's Office where i immediately went to the little camera

"Here is the camera Noire" i hand the device to her

"So this is the one that has been spying on me?" Noire says

"Yes and if im correct the sage who has been spying on you should be at abandoned factory near by" i say to Noire

"Well Lets go Then!" Noire says as we all leave for the factory

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
